


One lucrative hangout between four friends

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Kissing, Light Sexual Tension, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Showers, Strip Poker, Stripping, Taking photos, Talking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Four tumultuous friends hangout with each other and all agree to a game of strip poker!
Relationships: Juan "Contractz" Garcia/ Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo, Juan "Contractz" Garcia/Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell, Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Juan "Contractz" Garcia, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo/Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell, Other mentioned in videos, Others mentioned in pictures, Others mentioned in talking
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	One lucrative hangout between four friends

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I have no idea why I wrote this. I know I wanted to re-do the strip poker idea again but this time, go over the top with it.
> 
> Easily the most words in one singular story I've ever written, the words just kept on coming. Boredom plus free time brought this to life.
> 
> I don't expect anyone to fully read this, it's a lot, at least to me. 
> 
> If anyone does read the full thing, bless up, you a real filthy one, just like me.
> 
> :D

Nicolaj steps out of his room, refreshed after his afternoon nap combined with a steamy after nap shower. The whole place is his for the rest of the day and he knew full and well it would be like this as he made plans early this very morning when he awoke after another late night of late night boredom gaming. He takes a few steps out from his room, his thin red framed glasses still clipped on his favorite maroon shirt, shaking his semi-damp hair as he walks towards the living room.  
  
He glances down at his jeans, his phone buzzed with a notification in his front pocket. He puts his glasses on as he grabs for his phone: “15 min…” the text from Michael reads.  
  
He slumps down on his couch, waiting for his favorite side piece and other lovers themselves to come over. Thinking back on his life, he never would have guessed that league players would be so horny, but he can’t say anything himself, he’s part of the problem. He doesn’t even know if it’s right to call one in particular his boyfriend since both men are more than in the knowing of each other and their exploits with other people. Hell, two others are coming over with him now for the same reason!  
  
Nicolaj smirks, knowing he has this whole afternoon planned out, being alone in an empty apartment does wonders for his sex drive. Hell, sitting in front of a computer all day just fantasizing about his multitude of readily available lovers just really gets him fucking going. It’s a damn miracle that everyone is just so open and down to be with each other so openly, who could have predicted that living within a close proximity of each other with frequent alone times would have led to such avid sex lives. It’s nice that everyone is open with each other about what they all do, it’s a rare and almost never heard of lifestyle no one could have predicted for themselves to be living but it’s what they all chose to be involved in. It’s always been the same story for everyone once someone new finds out about the “secret” among these very few league players: They’re surprised at first, then either interested or not in joining in for themselves and they either go through with it or not. It’s never forced and no one’s ever been hurt by any of the people involved, everything about it is a miracle with how well and fluid it’s been for years now.  
  
Nicolaj just stares blankly at the off television in his living room, remembering how he got roped into this swinger lifestyle. Zach was his mentor when he first came over to America, he taught him everything he knows about going outside, dating, and basic means of human interaction. Being a ghost that plays video games all day inside leads to a lot of questions and ideas about what to do with each other when they’re alone and bored. He was so open and accepting of everything Zach introduced to him, he’ll never blame him for introducing him to this way of life, he saw the fun and he saw the risks, he’s just glad to have been around as equal and accepting people as Zach in his early years of being in America. Everyone that he himself has slept with and Zach has either slept with or introduced to him has been amazing and he would never wish for a life any different than what he has now.  
  
Nicolaj taps his phone: “I still have 10 minutes or so before they all get here..” Nicolaj thinks, idly tapping his feet together trying to pass the time. He, Michael, Juan, and Kevin all agreed to have a big get together between the four of them and see where their interactions take them this day. Nicolaj has his apartment to himself all today so his place was perfect for a meet up spot. What the other three don’t know about is how Nicolaj already has a plan of what to do and he can’t wait to show them and he’s hoping they’ll agree. It’s not the first time Nicolaj has participated in a game of strip poker but it will be his first time playing with more than just himself and another person. Hell, the thought of finally being able to see Juan naked gets his heart pumping more than he expected. Even though he was on C9 with him, he was never involved with him, Zach, Michael, or Will with anything they did, he was too young. The Juan now is a different person to him, they had a few interactions and meet-ups over the past few years but nothing will come close to what he has planned for everyone tonight, or at least he hopes.  
  
The sheepish Dane unlocks his phone, looking at old pictures he has saved in his phone is sufficient enough to kill a few minutes.  
  
He scrolls a bit and sees a kind of recent one, a snap he saved from Michael when he first moved into his house. It’s Michael standing up early in the morning one day, he sent it after he spent his first night there. He can still see the boxes Michael had yet to unpack yet but his eyes are glued onto Michael’s tall frame, half naked as he just woke up and sent a quick: “wish you were here” snap to him. He has a slight lean back going on, he’s shirtless but has on a pair of red and black plaid pajamas. His tiny brown nipples are quite perky and the sun is shining just right to show off his slender frame. What caught Nicolaj’s attention at first sight of this picture and still does currently is Michael’s impressive early morning erection. The imprint of his erect shaft snakes down his right thigh and just at the end can he see his flared tip bulging out on the soft fabric. His pajamas are pulled out slightly and he can just barely make out the top of Michael’s pelvis, just barely poking out through the elastic waistband of his fluffy pajamas.  
  
Nicolaj hums to himself, just dreaming of everthing Michael would have done to him that morning. Not much can beat those early mornings and long nights he and Michael had when they were both on C9 together, the steps they both had to undertake to keep their relationship under the radar were well worth it.  
  
Nicolaj closes his eyes and flips his finger down the saved pictures he has, he counts to two and opens them back up, finding himself in his 2016 folder where he spots one he almost forgot about.  
  
He taps on it and smirks, he can remember that day now. It’s a pic Will took of him when they were together on the couch in on of the office rooms at the C9 house. On the coffee table was their little setup for their smoke session: a grinder, a small red and purple glass piece, a lighter and some ground up weed in a little pile. There was already some packed and charred in the piece already, the sun rays in the picture had slight wisps of smoke scattered loosely about. Nicolaj laughs audibly at the sight of himself, in a pure, high and horny bliss. He still had on a plain white shirt but his legs were up and his grey boxers were dangling off his right foot. Just at the floor were his black basketball shorts, those were tangled up with Will’s red basketball shorts as well. Nicolaj zoomed in on his face which was tilted to his right but looking down his body, his eyes were hooded over and glazed red, his mouth was clenched tight on a pleasurable hiss. He zooms out and sees his right arm holding his legs up from right under his knees and his left was center between his legs, his hand spread across his cheeks with his middle and index fingers buried deep inside his tight pink entrance. His other fingers were digging into his soft pale skin as he can see each indent his fingertips are making. His arm is covering his cock from view but just a bit of his sack can be seen, just barely in sight by his arm. He was so lost in fingering himself he probably didn’t notice that Will stood up to take the picture but damn is he glad he did.  
  
Nicolaj stares a moment longer, reminiscing on how fucking good Will’s dick felt that day, he knows the weed helped out immensely in their time together.  
  
He looks away from his phone in thought about if he has any weed or edibles right now but he remembers he finished all he had about 2 weeks ago.  
  
Shaking his head, cursing himself for getting too high all last week, he scrolls down his photo library to find another picture to take him down memory lane for a few more minutes. His eyebrows pop after a moment of scrolling, bless his phone for having such a large amount of memory.  
  
He taps it: “God what the fuckkkkk…” He laughs to himself as he remembers the moment. He was in his closet changing a few hours before a game a few years back and it’s when he and Michael first started messing around with each other. Nicolaj can’t help his cock from twitching as he remembers, it’s a beautiful cute little moment between the two.  
  
He was half naked with only a light purple shirt on, his grey sweats and boxers were at his feet, Michael was wrapped around him in a bearhug from the back. They were facing a mirror he had in his closet, he could see his other clothes on the wall and inside the laundry basket behind them both and he could see the chair with his light blue and white C9 jersey and black sweats draped over partially in the shot. He laughs because he remembers he took a lot of photos during this because he wanted to get just one good one between the two of them. Michael had his face buried in his neck, his swooped brown hair dressed down Nicolaj’s neck. He had his right arm wrapped around Nicolaj’s chest, holding him close to him and his left was cupping Nicolaj’s sack, holding it up as his own cock was pressed between Nicolaj’s pressed together thighs. Michael’s flared tip pokes an inch or so out, his legs were beyond tiny back then, he was a tad underweight. His own is pressed up on his shirt, both he and Michael had small amounts of precum leaking out already. Michael’s right leg was stretched out to clamp down on Nicolaj’s legs, his thigh is seen squishing the Dane’s already tight pressed thighs even closer together. Both of Nicolaj’s arms were stretched up towards his face, blocking view of most of it, holding his phone up for the picture. His veins were showing hard that day all down his arms, a perfect match to the bulging veins on his calves just below. Only the top of Nicolaj’s tiny face can be seen, his thick black framed circular glasses can be somewhat seen along with his tussled brown hair, haphazardly strewn over his forehead. Michael hadn’t changed either, he still had a dark black shirt on and his sweats were off fully as his visible right foot was bare on top of Nicolaj’s own. The door to his closet was open but Nicolaj knew his main door was locked, Michael said he locked it when he walked in behind him for his surprise.  
  
Nicolaj sighed, he was getting way more turned on than he thought before the main even today even started. His heart pumped the longer he stared at that photo and reminisced more about it: “We didn’t even fuck that day, it was just us teasing each other… why is this so hot for me right now…” Nicolaj groans as he can’t help but think about every moment and detail about it now: “He just kept on dry humping me so slow… his dick felt so fucking good the longer he went…”  
  
He closes out right away before he gets carried away any more, he’s instantly greeted with a little semi-chub through his jeans as he drops his phone to his side: “Fuck, and they’re gonna be here soon…” He groans again as he palms his crotch.  
  
He stands up and grabs his phone, he knows he just has to clear his mind to soften himself. He shakes his head a few times and recollects himself, he doesn’t wanna greet his friends at the door with a half chub, even though he knows no one would care. He looks over in the wall mirror he has behind the couch and catches a glimpse of himself. He walks over and fixes his short brown hair, swooping it over to get any strands out of his forehead. He stares at himself silently for a few moments, just observing himself, judging his appearance. He shaved damn near his whole body just a few days ago, his face is spotless, his tiny green eyes are the only color besides pale white on his face aside from his red framed glasses. He tilts his chin to look at his neck, his bones moving along as he stretches his head up. He adjusts his maroon colored shirt to get it straightened out and he un-wedgies his briefs from between his cheeks as he rode them up laying awkwardly on the couch like he did. He doesn’t have shoes on but why would he, it’s his house, he lives here. No shoes, no socks. He’s making everyone remove their shoes before they walk past the front door inside. He twists his body around and admires his small bubble butt, just barely making an imprint on his royal blue skinny jeans. He knows damn well his ass is non-existent but he knows his body is perfect just as it is, being scrawny and small is just how he wants it to be, he couldn’t imagine himself being any other size. Plus everyone he’s been with has been able to cup almost all of his ass in their hands and he knows not everyone can experience that.  
  
Not a moment too soon does his phone buzz with a notification: “Here here here here…” the text reads from Michael.  
  
Nicolaj walks to his door, he can hear the idle talking and footsteps approach his door from down the hall, they stop and a few loud repetitive knocks rattle throughout the empty apartment: “Jensennnnnnnnnnnnn….” Michael booms.  
  
Nicolaj scoffs lightly: “Loud as fucking always…” He says silently as he unlocks and opens the door.  
  
Standing in a half circle outside his door are Michael, Kevin, and Juan, all smiling: “Hey!” Juan quips first.  
  
Nicolaj steps back and motions them in: “Come in, but take your shoes off here, this bitch just got cleaned like last week and I’m trying to keep the floor clean.” Nicolaj pleads, walking backwards as he talks.  
  
The three step in and start removing their footwear, Juan closes and locks the door as he enters: “Soooooooo, what’s up?” Michael asks first, placing his shoes to the side.  
  
Nicolaj spins around and falls back onto the recliner chair with a soft thud: “Not much, just chilling, waiting for you guys.” Nicolaj says with a yawn.  
  
Kevin walks up to the chair and places his arms on the back, eyeing down at the skinny Dane slumped in the chair: “Tired already?” He chuckles.  
  
Nicolaj spins around and sits up in the chair, crossing his legs and sitting backwards as his back is facing the outside of the chair: “Not tired, just tired of waiting for you three.” he explains as he adjust his shirt.  
  
Michael and Juan walk together to the couch and sit down: “Yeah but, what’s the plan for all of us right now?” Juan asks, looking at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj spins around in the chair and sits properly, his legs dangling in front and his back pressed to the chair: “Yeah, I have a plan. Do you wanna hear it now or did one of you three think of something?” He says with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
Kevin reaches for Nicolaj’s arms and pins them up over his head: “What if I just hold you down and let them two tickle you to death? Does that sound like a fun time?” He jokingly taunts.  
  
Nicolaj squirms for a moment, Michael and Juan giggling watching him: “Let….. fucking……” He groans, trying to escape Kevin’s grip: “….go! Jesus…” He exclaims with a short laugh: “As much fun as that sounds, I do have something else in mind.” Nicolaj says with a slight cough as he clears his throat.  
  
“What?” Juan asks, leaning back into the couch.  
  
Nicolaj stands up: “I want to play a game of poker.” He starts, purposefully being vague.  
  
Michael raises his right eyebrow in question: “Just poker?” he asks, wanting more information.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips: “Well, not just plain old poker, I’m talking about something that is a bit more fun and risqué…” He explains, looking at Juan and Michael.  
  
“Sooooooo, strip poker?” Kevin suggests, putting two and two together.  
  
Nicolaj turns around and finger gun points at him: “Correct!” He exclaims happily.  
  
Juan and Michael look at each other and shrug: “Yeah, fuck it, why not.” Juan says first, standing up.  
  
Michael giggles as he stands up: “I think I can get you naked faster than beating you at a game of strip poker but I’m down.” he teases directly towards his favorite piece of ass in the room.  
  
Nicolaj blushes: “F-fuck you…” he stammers out through a few sly giggles of his own.  
  
Kevin walks over to Nicolaj and wraps his muscular arm around him: “So are we gonna play in here or what?” he asks, looking down at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj looks up, staring at Kevin’s dark hazel colored eyes: “N-no, my room….. I-I have everything in th-there…” He stutters, his face turning redder than ever from that brief feeling.  
  
Kevin smiles and pats Nicolaj on the back: “Then lets get started! I’m ready to fuckin’ win!” Kevin boasts as he turns around and heads to the open door down the hallway.  
  
Nicolaj and the other two follow: “Yeah, head to your left Kevin, my door is open already!” Nicolaj shouts, Kevin took off fast.  
  
“Fuck you I’m smart, I knew that already!” Kevin booms back as he jumps onto Nicolaj’s bed, the bounce being heard down the hallway.  
  
Nicolaj and the others enter the room, Kevin already sprawled on his bed: “Comfy?” Nicolaj tuts, smiling at the lovable oaf.  
  
Kevin makes snow angel motions with his arms and legs: “Damn your bed is nice, really soft and shit…” he compliments.  
  
Nicolaj laughs as Juan and Michael sit down in front of the deck of cards already in the middle of the floor: “Get up and come over here!” Michael pleads nicely to Kevin.  
  
Nicolaj sits down by them and Kevin groans: “But it’s so soft hereeee…..” He pouts, not wanting to move.  
  
“Get up or we start you off with 2 pieces of clothes gone!” Juan pleads with Kevin as well.  
  
Kevin groans and throws his legs off the bed, standing up: “Fine! But I’m not happy about it.” He grumbles as he steps over.  
  
Ever so briefly he makes a few judgement calls about the other three in those few seconds he has walking over about who he wants to get with first: “I know what Juan is like…. Michael looks like he has the smallest ass out of him and Nicolaj anyways…. Maybe him…” He thinks it over as he catches glimpses of everyone as he sits down with the others  
  
Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Anyways…. Rules are: I’ll deal out two cards each and th-“ he starts.  
  
“Wait, why are you the dealer? What if I wanna deal!” Juan asks, playfully shocked.  
  
“My house, my cards, my rules.” Nicolaj silences him with his commands: “I deal two cards to everyone, highest number wins, the loser who has to lose a piece of clothing is whoever is in dead last of each round. Sound good/” Nicolaj explains the rules, being sure to look at everyone as he talks.  
  
Everyone nods In agreement: “Good. Lets start.” Nicolaj finishes, clearing his throat one last time.  
  
The four settle in forming a circle, all sitting up legs crossed, watching Nicolaj shuffle the deck: “Dude, why are you shuffling? Just pass the fucking cards out..” Kevin whines after a few seconds.  
  
Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Look, it’s fun to shuffle. Also the cards make that cool “fffffffttttt” sound when you’re skilled enough.” Nicolaj retorts, mixing the cards as he talks.  
  
Kevin mumbles to himself as Nicolaj starts sliding each person a card: “One for you, one for you, one for you, and one for me!” He happily sings: “And one for you, one for you, one for you, and last for me!” Nicolaj finishes his song, placing the deck in the center.  
  
Michael blinks a few times: “Are you 12?” He scoffs.  
  
Nicolaj perks a sly smile: “I’m just having fun here; fuck me, I’m sorry.’ He retorts, holding his hands up.  
  
Kevin has his cards up to his face, blocking his mouth and nose, only his eyes are showing. He taps his tongue to the roof of his mouth and thinks over his goal: “Michael still looks the best right now…. I think I can get some fun out of him…” His thoughts bounce across his head as he eyes the other man down.  
  
Michael catches a glimpse of Kevin’s beady eyes squinted in focus on him just in his peripheral, he smiles to himself knowing he’s being watches: “I’m ready, no need to wait that long, right?” He jeers lightly, knowing he has a pair of eyes on him.  
  
The four take a moment to look at their cards and hope for the best: “Soooooooo, we’re all ready to show?” Nicolaj asks after a few moments pass.  
  
They all look at each other and nod, Nicolaj counts down: “3….2….1…. show!”  
  
They all flip: Kevin, total 13, Juan, total 15, Nicolaj, total 10, and Michael, total 14.  
  
“Fuck me dude…” Nicolaj groans, dropping his cards in defeat.  
  
“Wow, can’t believe you’re the first to lose, that’s a little cringe dude.” Michael teases.  
  
“Yeah, and your socks are already off so now you’re at a bigger disadvantage.” Juan laughs a little.  
  
Nicolaj rolls his eyes and lifts his shirt up a little: “Yeah, but I still have a belt on losers!” He over-the-top maniacally fake laughs as well, sliding the thin black strip of leather off his waist.  
  
“Wait, does that count?” Juan asks, his smile dropping from his face.  
  
Nicolaj grins: “My house, my game, my rules. Yes it counts.”  
  
Juan sputters his lips: “Ok whatever.” He reluctantly agrees, tossing his cards in the center.  
  
Kevin tosses his cards in: “You ever played strip poker before?” He asks, directed towards Michael.  
  
Michael taps his tongue a few times before smiling: “Yeahhhhh, a few times, actually.” He chuckles briefly: “Should I tell him about the C9 house one we all did a few years back?” Michael gets a huge smile across his face as he talks.  
  
Nicolaj puckers his lips out of the remembrance of that day: “As long as you show the picture too.’ He nods in agreeance as his bony face turns a light shade pink as the memory floods back.  
  
Michael reaches for his phone: “We both should have it right……” He mumbles as he pulls his phone out and slides through the pictures: “Yeah here…” He snorts as he slides his phone to Kevin.  
  
Kevin takes one look at the picture and drops his jaw: “What the fuck….”  
  
Juan scurries over to Kevin: “Lemme see…” He pleads, his jaw equally drops once he gets a good look in: “H-holyyyy…” He whistles.  
  
It’s a top down shot from Michael outstretching his arm to show Zach on his knees in a half-circle of himself, Will, and Nicolaj. Zach still has on his light baby C9 blue shirt on while the other three men are full naked around the team’s favorite piece of ass. Zach’s front of body is facing the camera and his wet little ruby red lips are being pressed on each cheek my Michael’s and Nicolaj’s erect lengths, his squeezed out like a fish. His light blue eyes are squinted open, what barely can be seen are his dilated pupils. Will stands behind his head, both arms wrapped around Michael and Nicolaj both, he’s looking up at the camera with a big cheesy smile, matching the smugness of Nicolaj and Michael alike. His cock is snaked atop Zach’s mess of blonde hair, his soft pink tip is slumped right over his forehead, a tiny glob of precum is bubbling from his slit. Zach’s cock is obscured slightly by his still dangling shirt, just a bit of his semi-erect length can be seen with. Nicolaj’s tip is a much darker and wetter pinker shade than Michael and Will alike, his color stands out with what can be seen peeking through his furled up foreskin.  
  
Nicolaj nods his head: “Yeah, that was one hell of a party…” He reminisces well on that thought.  
  
Michael pulls his phone back to himself: “Yeah, shame there couldn’t have been any more of them..” He sighs as everyone gets back to their spots. It could just be Michael, but he swears to himself that either the room just got hotter or everyone else is getting a little bit turned on themselves now, he’ll try and keep a mental note on it.  
  
The others toss their cards in as well, they all sit there for a moment, Nicolaj is the first to reach for two cards off the top: “What, you thought I was gonna deal each turn? Just take two off the top!” Nicolaj scoffs lightly to everyone.  
  
Kevin reaches in: “You’re like the kid who always changes the rules to make his life easier in a game of tag.” He flames playfully.  
  
Michael smiles as he takes up his cards as well: “Yeah, you’re the kid who always got second player in old co-op games.” He adds in to the flame.  
  
They all four are laughing now, Nicolaj’s face is blushed red: “H-hey shut the fuck up, I didn’t ask to be fucking insulted here.” He shoos their words away, blushed with embarrassment.  
  
They all four sit up and look at their cards, a few moments pass again: “Ready? Show!” He announces, flipping his cards first.  
  
This time: Kevin, total 8, Juan, total 15, Nicolaj, total 13, and Michael, total 17  
  
Nicolaj scrunches his face up tight with how hard he’s smiling: “look who’s a loser this time!” He taunts towards Kevin.  
  
Kevin rolls his eyes: “Whatever, only socks.” He grumbles, pulling his neon blue socks off.  
  
They all toss their cards in, Juan looks up at Nicolaj: “Hey, didn’t you, Zach and Will do something similar to this a few years ago when I lived in the C9 house and you guys said I couldn’t participate?” He asks, remembering the distant memory.  
  
Nicolaj grabs his cards and thinks for a moment: “Uhhhhhh….. Yeahhhhhh…” He laughs as he remembers: “yeah, uhhh, you were what, 17 then? We were taking shots and doing a bit different kind of poker, truth or dare almost.” He remarks, laughing his ass off.  
  
Juan chuckles under his breath: “Oh, yeah that makes sense.” He agrees to their reasoning.  
  
Michael looks at Nicolaj: “Bro, where the FUCK was I?” He loudly sassed, holding his arms out.  
  
Nicolaj falls over laughing: “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, It was just gonna be Zach and I that night but he invited Will last minute.” He answers, sitting back up.  
  
Kevin clears his throat: “If we could get back to the game here…” He rapidly taps his cards on his muscular forearm.  
  
Nicolaj clears his throat: “Ok, ok. Everybody ready? Show!” He announces to his circle.  
  
This time: Kevin, total 20, Juan, total 4, Nicolaj, total 11, and Michael, total 18.  
  
Juan tosses his cards down in anger as he already goes for his socks: “What the fuck, how do I get two 2’s that’s some shit.” He grumbles, annoyed at his bad fortune.  
  
The other three laugh a bit, tossing their cards in the center, taking a pair back up as they sit up straight.  
  
Kevin looks at Juan, straight face as he’s eyeing down the Dane center of him: “Hey… remember that time at the Golden gamers house party Juan?” Kevin mischievously snickers as he brings up a memory to further dog on Juan.  
  
Juan turns and blinks a few times as he jogs his memory: “You mean…. OH!” He exclaims after thinking it over: “YOU have a video of that?’ He asks, blushing redder by the second.  
  
Kevin laughs as he scrolls through his phone: “You don’t mind if I… show you off a little here?” He tuts, asking for his permission.  
  
Juan rolls his tongue thinking it over for a moment: “Nah, fuck it. Let’s see.” He responds, interested himself and seeing the moment again.  
  
“Come come…” Kevin motions for everyone as he readies his phone.  
  
Kevin taps play: The sounds of 4 men in the middle of their orgy hit everyone as Kevin had his volume on full blast. Juan is spread out on his back, his back arches and bucks with the force of Henrik’s slow lewd thrusts into him as he has his legs spread around him and wrapped around his back. His thick pale white shaft comes and goes of sight as he routinely fills Juan’s heat, Henrik’s thin but lean body from the ribs down is in sight, his stomach is splattered with a mixture of lube and sweat, his muscles tighten up as he stretches Juan out. Juan’s tight scrunched up sack bounces around wildly with his cock the harder Henrik goes, vibrations are seen shaking his thighs and stomach every time he lewdly and audibly makes skin contact. He pans the camera up from in between his legs and shows Kevin to the left of Juan on his knees with his arms crossed and half his cock stuck in Juan’s mouth. He’s looking down moaning occasionally in direct focus of putting more of his shaft inside his wet and comfortable little mouth. Juan’s right arm is up and behind Kevin, firmly planted on his ass, pushing him forward as often as he can. His face is twisted with pleasure, his little brown eyes are barely open from all the sensations coursing through his body. Henrik pans to the left a bit and shows the as equally muscular and vascular body of Greyson on his knees to the right of Juan getting sloppily jerked off by Juan’s other hand. He still has on a pair of long grey socks that travel up his strong claves, the harder he flexes to stay upright, the more vascular they look. He zooms in a bit closer and watches Juan’s hand slip around stroking his impressive length, the light coating of lube coats his shaft and gleams slightly in the light shining in from the open window across the room. Greyson’s stomach tightens and relaxes every so often, his muscles flexing on his ribs and abs look equally as delicious as his cock. Henrik zooms back out and gets the full scene as best as he can to fit In view, only from the neck down are Kevin and Greyson’s nude bodies shown, just barely at the bottom can his cock be seen pounding in and out of Juan’s hole.  
  
The video ends with that last sight as the final frame, Nicolaj whistles first: “Damn, and I thought that you were new to this!” He jeers at Juan, blushing a shade redder by the second.  
  
Kevin closes his phone: “To be fair, we never took any turns with him, Henrik was the only one to fuck him that day.” He explains, looking at the embarrassed but ever the more cuter now Juan.  
  
Juan smiles: “Y-yeah… Greyson wanted to but he was fine with getting blown instead, I don’t think I could have handled every one of you guys that day.” He stammers a bit as he is still thinking about that day.  
  
They all scoot back to their spots: “So you’re saying you’re not an expert on handling more than one person?” Kevin licks off a taunt to Juan.  
  
Juan giggles and sits up a bit straighter: “I think I can handle myself just fine…” He admits, only a bit unsure himself.  
  
Michael looks at Nicolaj: “Remember when you-…” He tries to start another conversation again.  
  
“Stop... stop…. let’s play the game…” He smiles, trying to continue the fun. Nicolaj could tell everyone was slowly getting a bit horny from earlier before but now it’s so much more prevalent. Everyone, probably him too have a little red tinted cheeks and Juan has a tiny bit of a bulge going.  
  
Kevin looks around at the other three and asks: “How long is this gonna take you think, How long will it take for us all to get naked?” He hums a bit as he thinks his questions over.  
  
Nicolaj looks at the three as he still is looking everyone over and trying to pick out who he wants a taste of first: “Uhhh, maybe we could spice it up? Place bets maybe before we show?” He adds, unsure on what Kevin is looking for.  
  
Michael leans in: “What kind of bets?”  
  
Nicolaj thinks for a moment: “Like, maybe before we show, anyone can guess the number or number range and bet an extra item of clothing off. If they’re right, the loser takes off two. If they’re wrong, the better takes off one and the loser doesn’t.” He explains.  
  
Juan giggles: “How much strip poker have you played to know so many rules and stuff about the game?” He pokes fun at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj shoots a glare at Juan, smiling almost immediately when he sees Juan’s cute little dimples perked up on his delicate little face: ‘Shut the fuck up.” He cracks back, all in good fun: “Fuckkk it’s him…” He moans to himself mentally, sure as hell in picking Juan as his first.  
  
Kevin thinks it over: “Yeah, fuck it, sounds good. It’ll speed things up at the least.” He finishes with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Nicolaj looks around, glancing brief looks at everyone: “Sooooooooo, any bets?”  
  
Everyone side eyes each other, not saying a word: “Alright, fuck it, I will.” Nicolaj booms with a sigh: “Michael, you’re gonna get between a 10 and a 13.” He affirms.  
  
Michael laughs: “High roller Jensen here…”  
  
Nicolaj gulps out of his nervousness: “Everyone ready? Show!”  
  
This time: Kevin, total 11, Juan, total 16, Nicolaj, total 14, and Michael, total 10.  
  
Michael just looks at Nicolaj, stunned that he got his cards right: “You’re cheating.” He accuses.  
  
Nicolaj laughs: “Dude, I guessed after you already pulled and I was talking to Kevin, don’t be mad I’m just a genius with a large iq.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes: “I’ll get you back for this you little shit.” He states, pulling his socks off.  
  
Michael throws them to the side and sits back normally: “Nonono, cmon, one more!” Juan boasts out after Michael doesn’t do anything for a few moments.  
  
Michael throws his head back: “Fineeeee…” He sighs, peeling his form fitting grey shirt off his body. He throws it off behind him landing with a soft thud: “Happy?” He annoyingly asks towards Juan first, then glances at Nicolaj.  
  
Juan nods, beaming happily, his dimples are rosy red: “yep!” He giggles.  
  
Kevin’s eyes are taking in every inch of his bare chest now presented. He’s tall, lanky, barely any muscle, and looks like he could be broken in two with a light amount of pressure. His cock twitches the longer he thinks over Michael, he is hard crushing over his new piece of eye candy. He was gonna try for Juan as his personal first but Michael has taken all of his interest now.  
  
They all four reach in for their cards: “Is it chilly in here Michael?” Kevin asks quickly after looking up at him.  
  
The others take their glance at him, his skin is riddled with goosebumps, his tiny nipples are practically rock hard: “F-fuck off…” Michael brushes them all away, blushing slightly.  
  
Kevin smirks, Nicolaj speaks what he normally says: “Any bets?” He asks, waiting a few seconds: “Alright, normal round. Everyone ready? Show!”  
  
This time: Kevin, total 6, Juan, total 12, Nicolaj, total 15, and Michael, total 13.  
  
Kevin clicks his tongue a few times, never happy with a loss: “At least you wont be the only shirtless person here..” He sighs, peeling his plain white tee off his muscular frame: “Maybe seeming coy and shit will get his attention…” He thinks over, his mind still running laps about all the possibilities with Michael.  
  
Nicolaj adores the few opening seconds of watching Kevin show his chest, and not only that, twist and turn too. Seeing his abs bend as his torso turns is a show all on its own. Then, noticing how large his biceps are and the veins coursing across his right bicep up to his shoulder is an amazing finishing touch on his sculpted body.  
  
He looks away quickly, not wanting to be seen gawking: “Yeah, but soon we’ll all be naked right?” Michael says back, leaning in for his cards.  
  
Nicolaj blinks a few times, his mind still filled with images of Kevin: “Y-yeah, all in due time.’ He stammers out, getting his cards as well.  
  
Juan takes notice of Nicolaj’s sudden blushing and his stammering and decides to be a bit of a cheeky dick: “Ok, I’ll bet. Jensen, you’re gonna get a 14, calling it now.” He affirms confidently with a cheeky grin.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips, he hasn’t seen his cards yet: “Confident now, are you?” Nicolaj answers back, staring daggers at the cute boy across from him.  
  
Juan smiles, perking both his bright pink dimples up across his face, basically melting Nicolaj’s heart: “Yep!” He giddily smiles back.  
  
Nicolaj can’t help but melt inside, looking at a happy Juan; he’s too damn cute: “Alright, lets go then. Everyone ready? Show!” He breathes out, hoping Juan isn’t right.  
  
This time: Kevin, total 13, Juan, total 16, Nicolaj, total 15, and Michael, total 7.  
  
Juan mouths off a silent “fuck” before asking: “So does Michael have to strip too or just me?”  
  
Nicolaj smiles: “Just you. You placed the bet, no?” He replies, he’s the smug one now.  
  
Juan rolls his eyes, he knows it’s no use in arguing with him. He looks at Michael as he pulls his tight yellow shirt off his body: “You’re welcome, by the way.” Juan directs at Michael.  
  
Michael snorts as he goes for his cards: “You’re so kind, helping me out.” He cutely mocks.  
  
Juan tosses his shirt to the side too. Nicolaj knew Juan exercised and was healthy and all, but he looks like a mini Kevin with his body. Not fully toned like him but his movements were still pleasurable to watch, his chest and stomach were toned well for his tiny bod.  
  
Juan leans forward, grabbing for his cards: “So you gonna try again and make me lose again?” Nicolaj teases, smug as ever.  
  
Juan smirks, he’s already tested his luck: “Nah, I think you’re gonna lose this round anyway.” He predicts, matching Nicolaj’s tone.  
  
Kevin perks his eyebrows: “Is that a bet?” he asks.  
  
Juan looks at him: “nah, I only got two clothes left to lose, I lose the bet, I’m out.” he states, sucking some air through his teeth. He flips his waistband on his red sweats, counting his boxers and sweats to himself.  
  
Nicolaj looks around at everyone: “Alright if no one is betting…. Everyone should flip and show!” he interrupts their conversation with the game.  
  
This time: Kevin, total 12, Juan, total 8, Nicolaj, total 19, and Michael, total 18  
  
Juan laughs as he loudly curses: “FUCK”  
  
Juan shakes his head, still laughing: “I tested my luck, and I fucking lost twice in a row. Unlucky fucking game man…” He sighs, already pulling down his sweats.  
  
Michael tosses his cards in and reaches for two more: “Sheesh yeah, only your boxers left.” He notices.  
  
Juan leans back and slides his sweats off, he leans back up and tosses them at Nicolaj: “I’m blaming you, all my bad luck was from you.” He jokingly claims, he’s pretending to be annoyed since he’s on the brink of losing first.  
  
Nicolaj laughs and brushes the sweats off his body: “It’s not my fault you played the wrong guy here. I’m just too good to lose.” He taunts, leaning in for his cards.  
  
Juan settles in, adjusting to being almost nude. His Naruto themed boxers are neon orange and the fly separates naruto’s face right on his crotch: “Dude, you can’t seriously be wearing those…” Michael giggles as he notices Juan’s choice of attire.  
  
Juan stretches his legs out, picking the fabric out to show the design: “What? I like anime and these were on sale one day in my recommended items when I was doing some online clothes shopping. It’s like they were made for me.” He proudly shows off his boxers.  
  
Nicolaj smiles: “Is there anything on the back?” He asks, wanting to see Juan turn around.  
  
Juan gets up on his knees and turns, showing his ass to the group: “It should just be the logo for the show…” Juan says, awkwardly cocking his head around to see down his back.  
  
Kevin pops his lips: “Well, all I see is a juicy little butt with some anime in the way.” He muses, eyeing down the slight outline of ass cleavage he can see imprinted on the soft fabric.  
  
Juan immediately sits down and flips back around, blushing: “Don’t get me going just yet, t-there’s still a game to play.” Juan stammers back, the compliment coursing through his body.  
  
Michael looks at Kevin for a second, the turns his gaze to Nicolaj: “I’ll bet. Jensen, you’re gonna get between a 17 and a 20 this time.” He predicts after a few seconds of thought.  
  
Nicolaj laughs: “Ok. Your loss.” Nicolaj responds confidently: “Everyone ready? Michael ready to lose? Ok, everyone show!” He boasts with adamant pride in his hand.  
  
This time: Kevin, total 14, Juan, total 16, Nicolaj, total 20, and Michael, total 10.  
  
Nicolaj is speechless for a moment as he calmly takes his glasses off and slides them across the room to his dresser. He can’t help but smile, it’s all too funny for him too. He buries his face in his hands and whines for a few moments: “Nonononononononono…..” He cries, purposefully over-dramatic. He’s only slightly annoyed in losing his clothes.  
  
Michael’s face turns red as he’s laughing so hard: “-ah fuck, that’s too good.” He jeers towards the balled up Dane.  
  
Nicolaj keeps his face buried for a moment longer and sighs loudly as he sits back up: “Fuck, man, that really sucks.” He clears his throat after making a bunch of hoarse noises.  
  
Kevin tosses his cards in: “Sucks to see, fall from grace.” Kevin fakes his remorse, his face filled with happiness.  
  
Nicolaj sighs as he peels his shirt off his body: “Juan, you and I on equal footing now, I’ll make you lose first.” Nicolaj declares, tossing his bunched up shirt at him.  
  
Juan catches it and tosses it behind him: “C’mon, I wanna make fun of your underwear now.” Juan detests, motioning Nicolaj to continue with his fingers.  
  
Nicolaj sighs again as he stands up, he unbuttons and unzips his jeans: “You can’t make fun of these, they’re normal.” Nicolaj fires back as he steps his slender legs out of his tight skinny jeans. Nicolaj bends over and tosses his jeans over to his dirty clothes pile already mounding up in the corner of his room: “See? Plain, black, and not fucking weeby.” Nicolaj showcases his skintight briefs to the group.  
  
Juan smirks: “Yeah, they’re basic, just like you.” Juan casually fires back with some wit.  
  
Michael wasn’t expecting that: “Ooohh shittt…” He laughs as he covers his mouth.  
  
Nicolaj blushes as he sits back down: “Damn, fucking savage insults over here...” He sneers lightly back, taking his cards.  
  
Kevin looks at Michael: “Heyyy, since both Juan and Jensen are on the brink of losing first, do you wanna make a bet?” He asks to Michael, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Michael is intrigued, he nods back in agreement: “Sure, I’m down.”  
  
Kevin can’t help but giggle at what he thought: “Soooo, right now, since they have only one thing left to lose and we both have two, we both bet that they both will have lower numbers than us. If we are right, they take off their last pair. If we’re wrong, we both take off something of our own.” He explains, looking at both Juan and Nicolaj for their reactions.  
  
Surprisingly, they are both onboard: “You good with that?” Juan asks towards Nicolaj: “Yeah, fuck it, I can’t lose twice In a row.” Nicolaj exhales with no cares left right now.  
  
Kevin and Michael both nod to each other: “Alright, it’s a bet.”  
  
Nicolaj sits up: “Alright, big boy plays here. Everyone show!”  
  
This time: Kevin, total 7, Juan, total 19, Nicolaj, total 15, and Michael, total 6.  
  
Nicolaj throws his cards down and leans forward to Juan for a high five: “Get fucked you two!” He laughs with joy.  
  
Michael and Kevin look at each other and shrug, they don’t care: “Damn, it was actually the exact opposite…” Michael laughs as he sighs. He sticks his legs out and pulls his white sweats off.  
  
Kevin nods as he stands up: “yeah, unlucky unlucky…” he agrees as he tugs his black sweats off.  
  
Nicolaj leans in to grab his cards but he pans his head gently while both Michael and Kevin are distracted and he pops a quick peek in at Kevin as he bends over taking his sweats off. Nicolaj would have latched right onto Kevin’s beautifully toned bod right then and there if it were just the two of them; the ways his thighs and calves flex as he pulls his legs up and down out of the fabric are magical. Time stopped for just this second for Nicolaj, gawking over this hunk of a man could stop his heart should he forget he’s alive right now.  
  
Nicolaj blushes and glances down between his own legs to take notice of his cock twitching with all this new found pleasure coursing through his body. Slightly embarrassed but also a bit aroused too, he glances up at Juan who is also seemingly lost in thought as he watches Michael struggle with his sweats as well. You would think taking clothes off as the sexual fiends all these men are would be easy but surprise to no one, clumsiness can strike at any time. To Nicolaj’s surprise though, he sees Juan’s hand palming his own erection through his soft fabric, maybe he thought no one would notice.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips as he looks back down at his crotch and his own bulge has steadily gotten a bit larger over the past moment, he wants to think of something quick to get some motion going between the four of them.  
  
His eyes dart back to Kevin as he hears him toss his sweats behind him and sit down, his face is locked onto his phone, most likely checking notifications when an easy thought hits Nicolaj: “H-hey, I got a request for everyone…” The flustered Dane stumbles through his announcement, his face flushed slightly red by this point.  
  
Michael sits his legs back up, his sweats gone: “What?” He asks as everyone else looks at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj stands up, assured with himself that this is what will get something going among them: “W-we should take a picture, since we’re all in just our underwear, it’d be a nice memory, ya?” He suggests, crossing his arms across his thin chest.  
  
Kevin locks his phone and thinks for a moment: “Yeah, sounds good. Who’s phone?” He asks as he stands up as well.  
  
Juan and Michael stand up as well, Nicolaj can only take that as them agreeing: “Actually, I have something a bit more sentimental than a regular phone photograph…” Nicolaj talks as he makes his way to his closet, rummaging through his belongings.  
  
The three walk over to the door, looking in as Nicolaj searches: “What do you have?” Michael quips, watching Nicolaj search through a surprising amount of boxes and other crates of storage.  
  
“Welllllllll…..” Nicolaj starts: “Here! This!” Nicolaj exclaims as he walks out of his closet holding a polaroid camera: “Something more….. sentimental you know, a hard copy.” He gives a small toothy smile, his front tiny teeth poking their way into sight.  
  
Juan smirks: “Oh so who’s gonna be the lucky one to get it?” He asks, crossing his arms.  
  
Nicolaj checks to make sure there is film loaded: “Well, me at first because I can just scan whatever I want with this and reprint whatever amount I want. We can do it after we’re done with all this if we remember.” He explains, looking over the camera as he talks.  
  
Michael takes a few looks at everyone, satisfied with Nicolaj’s explanation: “So what pose are we all trying to do?” Michael asks, looking at Kevin first.  
  
Kevin thinks for a moment: “Wellllll…..” He starts trying to think of something good. Juan interjects after a few seconds: “Let’s just stand in a little circle and do something.’ He suggests, looking at Michael and Nicolaj as he speaks.  
  
Nicolaj tuts his tongue as he thinks silently: “Y-yeah, I’m good with that.” He affirms after a moment of thought.  
  
Michael nods: “Yeah, me too, sounds “sentimental” and stuff.” He says as he palms his bulge through his soft white briefs.  
  
Kevin nods in agreement as well: “yeah that’s good and all but we won’t be able to see Juan’s amazing boxers he has on. Those are a showstopper.” Kevin jokes as he pulls Juan in close to him.  
  
Juan blushes: “I’ll let you wear them if you like them so much.’ He teases, his bulge visibly twitches for everyone to see.  
  
Nicolaj smiles and motions everyone to come to him: “All right, all right, come here, get close to me.” Nicolaj requests, holding the camera at chest level.  
  
Kevin gets to his left: “I think I should take the picture, I’m the tallest here, It’d be a better angle.” He suggests, looking down at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj looks at Michael who is at Kevin’s other side, they’re almost at the same height but Kevin is just a smidge taller: “True, true.” He agrees, handing Kevin the camera and wrapping his arm around Juan who snuggles just in between his side and Michael’s open side, closing the circle.  
  
Kevin holds the camera up above their heads: “Everyone ready? Get real real close to each other…” he orders softly as he adjusts his hand on the camera for a good downwards shot.  
  
The 4 snuggle in closer, their semi-hard erections are visible on their various colored fabrics, their tips are all visible and squished up nicely with each other: “Alright and holddddddd….” Kevin speaks as he fidgets his fingers around to take the picture.  
  
The audible snap and whirs of the camera taking the picture are heard and they all hold still, heads down in their pose as the camera works and print their picture out.  
  
Not a second too soon does Kevin peer up and see the picture hanging out of the camera: “Alriight, lets see what we gottt!” He whistles happily as he lightly grips the picture and shakes it gently.  
  
They all four break accept for Nicolaj’s grip on Juan, he holds on as they both look up at Kevin: “You know you shouldn’t shake it, it’s not good for the picture.” Juan says as he watches Kevin shake.  
  
He takes notice quickly to Nicolaj still gripping his side, he looks at the Dane’s scrawny fingers dig lightly into his ribs. He glances up at Nicolaj, his hazel eyes gleaming in the room light: “You, can let go now…” Juan lightheartedly mewls, he’s enjoying his embrace more than he thought he would.  
  
Nicolaj connects to Juan’s gaze, he knows his face looks better without his glasses on when he’s in his “bedroom mode”: “I think we should do something real quick…” Nicolaj murmurs softly.  
  
Juan is extremely interested: “What?” He mewls, placing his right arm around Nicolaj’s body, tugging him a bit closer to himself.  
  
Nicolaj glances up, Kevin and Michael are looking at the picture as it’s coming in now, he darts his eyes right back to Juan: “This.” He puffs softly as he cups Juan’s face and connects their lips for a quick second.  
  
Juan is shocked but melts under Nicolaj’s pressure, he closes his eyes as the sudden passion melts over his body. he’d been dying to get a taste of Nicolaj for some time now, finally, he’s getting what he wants.  
  
Nicolaj breaks away, a small strand of saliva connects their now wet lips together: “More?” Nicolaj coos, his eyes hooded over after their passionate little kiss.  
  
Juan glances over quickly at Kevin and Michael, they’re still focused on the picture, he darts his eyes right back to Nicolaj: “Fuck. yes. But not now, let’s go see.” Juan murmurs as he breaks away and tugs Nicolaj with him by his arm.  
  
The two take their few steps to where Kevin and Michael are: “Is it good?” Juan asks, looking over the picture he’s holding.  
  
Nicolaj looks over as well, equally interested: “Oh fuck yeah…” Kevin exclaims: “It turned out fucking perfect.” Michael finishes Kevin’s sentence.  
  
Kevin got an amazing top down view, his arm was stretched above his head and got all their heads looking down with a great view down at their almost naked bodies circled together and touching tips. Each person can be identified easily by the tops of their head: Nicolaj, with his soft and short brown hair that has a slight spiral near the top of his head, Juan’s bushy dark blacks hair with his hair frazzled slightly at the ends, Michael’s soft brown hair is brushed cleanly in a beautiful swirl and Kevin’s short black hair is just in the picture as well, his is neatly trimmed all around. Their individual underwear colors are slightly distinct as well, Juan’s anime image can barely be seen, only a small bit as his slight bulge contorts the image. Some of their chests are seen, Michael and Nicolaj’s are noticeably thinner than Kevin and Juan’s. Nicolaj and Juan’s nipples are tiny compared to Kevin and Michael, theirs are like tiny perky pennies while Kevin and Michael’s are like flat brown nickels.  
  
“Fuckkkk, that’s a good one…” Nicolaj whistles, very impressed by the outcome.  
  
Kevin flips the picture over in his fingers and gestures it towards Nicolaj: “You said you’ll copy this for all of us?” He remembers, handing over the photo.  
  
Nicolaj takes it and walks over to his desk, placing it between the keys on his keyboard: “Yeah, I’ll do that later…” He mentions, leaning over and opening up a cabinet he has under the table: “Butttt, we have more important things to do right now…” The now fully visible aroused Dane quips with a devilish smile as he makes his way back to the group, holding a bottle of lubricant.  
  
Michael notices the bottle first: “did you prepare for this or do you just always have some lube in your room?” He teases towards Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj walks past the group and places the bottle on the nightstand by his bed: “You think I wouldn’t have lube in my room?” He retorts back, almost annoyed he of all people would ask that question.  
  
Michael snickers as Nicolaj takes back his place at Juan’s side: “So anyway, I have an idea for one final round.” Nicolaj states as he wraps his arm around Juan’s shoulders.  
  
Kevin looks at the two together: “What now? More rules?” He mocks, his face still coated in happiness with his goofy smile.  
  
Nicolaj whispers into Juan’s ear for a few seconds, Juan nods in agreement when he’s done explaining: “Ok great. So, the last round is two groups, Juan and I, and You and Michael.” He explains towards Kevin: “We each draw only two cards, whichever group wins gets to ask each of the losing group once a special request that they will have to do, within reason.’ Juan finishes the explanation, looking as well at Kevin.  
  
Kevin looks over at Michael, he shrugs his shoulder. Kevin looks back at Nicolaj: “Yeah, sounds good enough. Get ready to lose though.” He jokes as he walks back to the cards with Michael following.  
  
Nicolaj and Juan take their seat together opposite of Kevin and Michael, Juan tangles his legs up with Nicolaj’s as they both settle in, Nicolaj wraps his arm around Juan and nudges him close to his chest: “Are you two lovebirds gonna get ready already?” Kevin groans, impatiently waiting.  
  
Nicolaj gives Juan one last good squeeze before breaking away slightly to get their cards. He leans back up and they resume their snuggling: “Ok, I don’t even have to look to know we won.” Nicolaj flaunts proudly: “Get ready to lose….. show!” Nicolaj taunts as he flips his cards.  
  
Nicolaj pulled a total of 13 while Kevin pulled a total of 15.  
  
Nicolaj scoffs and flips the cards away: “Whatever, you won your requests…”  
  
Nicolaj immediately turns his face to face Juan and without missing a beat, their lips connect, their game and the others be dammed.  
  
Kevin drops his cards, looking at Michael: “Should we do anything?” He asks quietly.  
  
Michael waits a second, staring at the two making out just a bit out of arms reach: “Ehh, lets watch for a few more moments, then we can decide the true winner between us two.” He suggests, his eyes glued to the action.  
  
Kevin wordlessly agrees, his eyes focused on Nicolaj’s hands traverse Juan’s backside, caressing every muscle and curve he can find. Juan is really giving himself over, he’s just melting in their embrace.  
  
Nicolaj opens his eyes after Juan hitches his breathing, he just cupped his ass. Juan easily gets used to the feel of Nicolaj exploring his body, his slender fingers are feeling his skin so gently as he covers every inch of his back. Nicolaj catches a quick glance of Kevin and Michael sitting in the same place out of the corner of his vison and smiles internally as he continues to work Juan’s tight body.  
  
Michael nods his head, gulping after realizing they may have been staring too long. He turns his body to Kevin and taps his leg: “Kev… kev… c’mon…” He quietly beckons for his attention.  
  
Kevin pulls his eyes away after just another moment and faces Michael: “So, how do you want to settle this?” He sighs, the heat is getting to him now. It’s just his luck that things panned out to this way and he had to put in minimal effort to get his crush in his hands.  
  
Michael scratches his head: “Well, you wanna just… do what they’re doing?” He suggests, nudging his shoulder in Nicolaj’s direction.  
  
Kevin thinks for a moment: “Sure, but lets stand up, my legs are killing me..” Kevin grunts as he stands up.  
  
Michael follows suit and stands tall in front of Kevin, his muscular body makes him so imposing, even more when he’s borderline nude: “You are so much more cuter close up than from far away..” He quietly huffs, taken away by Kevin’s presence alone.  
  
Kevin smirks and brings himself even closer to Michael, their foreheads touching: “Am I cuter now?” he soothes softly, gazing directly down into Michael’s dazzling green eyes.  
  
Michael is almost fully starstruck: “Y-yess…” he barely mewls out.  
  
Kevin tips his face in slightly and locks their lips together, Michael eagerly accepts. Kevin drapes his hands across Michael and starts feeling him up gently from back down, tracing mild patterns with his fingers as their lips stay connected. Michael goes straight for the kill and grips both of Kevin’s plump and toned cheeks, his fingers digging in to his tender skin.  
  
Kevin breaks away from their kiss for just a moment, heavy moans and breathing from all the men in the room are mixed together in the lapse of any other noise: “Going right for it, huh?” Kevin murmurs softly.  
  
Michael smirks: “I’ll do more too, just wait.” He teases as he tips his face back in and connects their lips.  
  
Kevin can’t help but to get lost with Michael, he was the person he was expecting to get close and personal with today first off, and he’s glad he made the right choice for himself. Michael’s soft lips are easily slicked open with his tongue, diligently he laps up what he can inside, tasting the raw sweetness of Michael’s mouth.  
  
Just to their right, Nicolaj and Juan have not slowed down in the slightest, Nicolaj tugs down the fabric of Juan’s orange boxers until his ass clips out and he gives both cheeks a firm squeeze. Juan bucks up into Nicolaj’s embrace, craving for him to do more.  
  
Nicolaj breaks from their kiss and looks down at Juan’s rosy red face, he brushed some hair off of his forehead: “You ready for more?” He whispers gently as they lock gazes, Juan’s big brown eyes are glinting with the light reflecting off them.  
  
Juan moans softly as Nicolaj digs his fingers around on his tight little cheeks, he got worked up so fast he can barely remember how they both got to this position: “Y-yes please….” He mewls, digging his face into Nicolaj’s neck.  
  
Nicolaj moans as Juan starts kissing all over his neck, he yanks down his boxers farther, freeing his cock and moaning again as the hot weight of his shaft plaps gently down on his thigh. Juan reaches back to his legs and pulls his boxers down farther and wiggles his legs to free himself of the fabric entirely. Nicolaj digs his fingers in the crevasse between Juan’s cheeks, spreading them apart and massaging as he goes, working his delicate plushy skin.  
  
Juan trails sloppy wet kisses down Nicolaj’s neck and reaches his chest, moaning along the way as his ass gets molded like playdough, it’s been a while since someone has treated him so vapid and vigorous, he can only reciprocate what he can. He wraps himself closer to Nicolaj, his body what becoming ever the more hotter as they progress, coaxing him to stay closer longer. He finds what he looking for and gets Nicolaj’s tiny perky nipple to his mouth. He trace around the small circular splotch of skin, tracing the small outline with the tip of his tongue. Nicolaj moans along as he molds Juan’s cheeks with random patterns, tossing his plushy skin around with more of a purpose since he’s getting some action in return: “A-ahhhh, fuck Juan…..” Nicolaj moans along happily, the feeling of elation slowly coursing its way through his body.  
  
Juan ruts himself towards Nicolaj as he re-adjusts his body, he wraps his right arm around the Dane’s shoulders and wraps his left arm around his waist, wrapping himself close to his body. He puffs a breath of air around Nicolaj’s slicked up nipple, the Dane shuddering in response: “Ohhh fuckkk….” The Dane wantonly moans, relishing that cool feeling.  
  
Juan presses his slicked lips again to Nicolaj’s now rock hard nipple and starts lewdly sucking and popping the sensitive skin in and out of his mouth. He toys with his nipple as it’s in his mouth, his tongue flicking and lapping the hard little dot as he goes, increasing the pleasure immensely. He ruts his hips up into Nicolaj as he goes, the tip of his partially erect cock presses against Nicolaj’s tiny stomach, his shaft sliding over his soft briefs with every gentle movement he makes.  
  
Nicolaj’s cock is getting harder by the second, his briefs are slowly becoming a problem with how tight they’re getting. He glances up across from them to see what those two are up to and grins to himself at the sight.  
  
Michael has his head pressed to Kevin’s neck, occasionally gifting his muscular neck a few quick kisses as his right hand is dipped below Kevin’s waistband feeling his cock up.  
  
Michael moans along to Kevin’s rhythm as his hands feel his ass up, he can’t help but push closer to his body the harder he digs his fingers into his skin: “You like what you feel?” Kevin murmurs down to Michael’s ear, his other hand stroking his hair, his fingers running through his brown swooshed hair.  
  
Michael flips Kevin’s cock up through his waistband, his hand still wrapped snugly around it: “I think I’m ready to see it now..” He mewls as he glances down Kevin’s robust body.  
  
Kevin takes his hands away from Michael for just a moment and he tugs his own briefs down, the tight fabric falls to his feet and his steadily rising cock flops out, Michael not letting go of his thick shaft for any reason at all: “You’re already so big…” Michael moans, impressed at his size.  
  
Kevin smirks: “It’s all yours.” He whispers, wrapping his arms back around Michael, locking him even closer.  
  
Michael happily moans as he runs his eyes down Kevin’s beautifully toned body, he counts every ab and traces every ridge and muscle imprint with his mind, his thoughts running wild. He glances further down his abs and stomach and watches himself run his hand up and down his cock, his fingers gently digging into his squishy skin, Kevin still has more to grow and it’s already so big. He moans as he traces the length, his eyes following the slight left curve his cock has, the slight blue veins he has bulging from his pelvis all down his shaft add greatly to his beauty. His sack hangs just out of sight but he occasionally is gifted with a swift glimpse as it swings into his sight, rocking with his hand motions.  
  
Michael looks away and moans as he buries his face into Kevin, moaning and panting as he gives a slow and controlled hand job, desperately pleading to himself for something to happen so he can feel more of Kevin.  
  
Kevin dips his fingers below Michael’s waistband and toys around with his tiny cheeks. He keeps on pushing Michael closer into him and Michael is continually bucking himself closer into his body as well, he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand up straight.  
  
He looks down at Michael first, his eyes dancing down Michael’s slender body so tightly pressed up to him, enjoying the thoughts of all the potential for the near future. His long back is spotless from top down, he can make out where his waistline is from the curves in his skin near his thin thighs. He catches a quick sight across to Nicolaj to see how far he’s gone with Juan.  
  
Nicolaj has his legs spread open and his boxers pushed down to his knees, Juan is laid outstretched on his lap, his mouth wrapped around Nicolaj’s shaft. Nicolaj’s eyes ae glued to Juan’s ass where his left arm is stretched out too, his index and middle fingers are snugly buried in his tight heat.  
  
Nicolaj moans along softly as he plunges his fingers further down inside, he has it down to a steady rhythm where Juan bobs his mouth off his cock and he digs his fingers in and when he bobs back down, he slowly drags them out.  
  
Juan takes his sweet time taking Nicolaj’s cock, the man may be scrawny, but his cock has some depth to it. Just going down spreads his lips thin and he can barely get about halfway down before he gags when he feels the tip poking at his throat. His tongue is wildly licking all around his shaft as he goes up and down, treating it as a big popsicle. He’s sure to pop his lips every now and then when he breaks for air, he knows Nicolaj just loves that lewd sound. His left hand is just resting below Nicolaj’s sack, his two swollen and sensitive balls meld nicely between his soft featherlight touches.  
  
Nicolaj runs his other hand through Juan’s hair, pulling it all back nicely and tangling it up between all his slender fingers: “You’re doing such a good fucking job….” He moans his passion, his lustful eyes staring down at Juan, thin strands of spit are trickled down his shaft and glint partially in the room light.  
  
Juan pops off his cock and moans as he turns his face around and licks up his shaft, kissing his bright pink tip: “You taste so good….. I just….. can get lost…. In this cock…” Juan mewls, licking wet strands all over his length after and between his words.  
  
Nicolaj gently slides his fingers out of Juan, he looks down his body as Nicolaj pulls his hand to Juan and sticks those two fingers in his mouth, plus a third: “I can’t wait to try out this tight ass you have…” He moans lowly as Juan sucks his fingers.  
  
He pulls them back out his lover’s mouth, covered with his slightly viscous spit. He pulls his hand back to Juan’s tight little ass and he slowly slides all three fingers in: “You take them so well…” Nicolaj coos as he re-enters.  
  
Juan’s eyes flutter as he’s stretched open a bit more, he quickly gets accustomed to it and brings his attention back to the cock pressed up to his face. He nudges Nicolaj’s cock down a bit and massages up and down his shaft as he lays his head across Nicolaj’s thighs. He nudges his face just a bit closer and only sticks the tip inside, his hand is smoothly gliding across Nicolaj’s length, he sucks and licks up all he can touch with his tongue.  
  
He looks up and watches Nicolaj not look at him for a few moments, his face is turned and dead focused on his hand plundering in and out of his tight little hole. The burning sensation in his gut makes his cock twitch against his thigh where it lays, he wouldn’t ask for a better mix of pleasurable sensations than what he’s feeling right now for anything in the world. Just watching Nicolaj lick his lips and swallow is a beauty in it’s own, his neck muscles strain against his soft skin, he can see every slight movement his head makes.  
  
Finally, Nicolaj glances back and smiles when his tiny green eyes meet up with Juan’s little pools of brown staring hopefully back up at him. Nicolaj pulls his fingers out wordlessly and only when Juan glances down does Nicolaj speak: “You ready to move this along?” He coos, his fingers still at his cheeks, massaging his plushy cheeks, waiting for a response.  
  
Juan runs his tongue a few more times over Nicolaj’s tip, teasing the Dane for just a moment longer. He smiles as he nudges his face back and allows himself to speak: “Yeah, let’s move to th-“ He gets cut off mid-sentence.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…” Kevin interjects loudly.  
  
Juan flips around, Nicolaj looks up to see Kevin staring at them both, he still has Michael wrapped close to him, his left hand is picking at Michael’s elastic waistband, Michael has his hand fondling Kevin’s sack: “I wanna get a little action in before you stick you two start fuckin..” Kevin seemingly asks with impedance.  
  
Juan looks back at Nicolaj, a little confused, he looks back at Kevin: “What do you mean?” Juan asks.  
  
Kevin gives Michael a swift spank and they both walk over towards them: “I asked Michael if he was interested in mixing it up right now and I wanna get a taste of Juan right now and he…” Kevin starts, letting Michael jump in for the finish: “-and I wanna suck your dick. Since I don’t normally, get too.” Michael finishes, looking at Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj is interested in Michael for sure sucking him off, it’s normally the other way around for them two: “Ohhhhhhhh…” He responds with extreme interest.  
  
Juan stands to his feet, shakily as he stands up: “What, you wanna eat me out or something?” He asks, looking at Kevin.  
  
Kevin steps in-front of Juan, his hard cock pokes at Juan’s stomach: “Yeah, that’s the plan actually.” He smiles, placing one hand on Juan’s shoulder.  
  
Juan blushes: “Ok, but on the bed please, the ground is uncomfortable.” Juan happily agrees.  
  
Kevin grins and bends down a bit to pick Juan up, one arm under his legs, the other under his back: “Good, good, good, I’ll carry you over.” He giddies as he makes his way to Nicolaj’s bed.  
  
Nicolaj stands up and looks at Michael: “After all this time, you wanna suck me off? After all the times we’ve been together and you’ve sucked me before?” He asks, interested in Michael’s decision.  
  
Michael smirks, he plays with his waistband as he talks: “You know I’ve sucked you off before, what I want is you to let me return the favor of an amazing, out of this world, blowjob.” Michael sings sweetly as he gets on his knees.  
  
Nicolaj plays with his cock, he continues his stare down of Michael as he moves: “So you’ve never given it your all when you’ve sucked me off, while I always have, and now you wanna show me what you can do for real with your throat?” Nicolaj asks again, grinning his signature small toothy smile.  
  
Michael smiles as he looks up, he places one hand on Nicolaj’s shaft: “When you put it like that, yes.”  
  
Nicolaj removes his hands: “Then by all means: show me what that mouth do.” He booms, a feeling of smugness coming over him as he places both his hands at his hips.  
  
Michael nudges himself a bit on knees, getting comfortable on the floor. He stares up Nicolaj’s body, the Dane looking and feeling extremely dominant right now: “Damn, I know you always tell me I look good but fuck…. You….. you look breathtaking…” He chokes out a compliment.  
  
Nicolaj smirks and he wiggles his hips in place, bouncing his erect cock over Michael’s face: “You know…. You look really good too but you know what would make you look even better?” He quips with snarky intent.  
  
Michael palms his crotch through his briefs: “What?”  
  
“My cock in your mouth.’ Nicolaj grins devilishly.  
  
Michael rolls his eyes: “I see you picked up on my cheesy humor.” He chuckles softly at the request.  
  
Nicolaj nods his head slightly: “I can see why you say the dumb shit you do when I suck your cock, you just cant help it.”  
  
Michael sits up straight: “Ok ok, I’ll start, too much talking right now.” Michael mewls as he slowly starts massaging Nicolaj’s shaft.  
  
Soft moans pour out of both men’s mouth as his hands work: “You’ve seen me do this enough times that this should be no problem for you right?” Nicolaj asks, moaning along to Michael’s heavenly cock rub.  
  
Michael licks his lips: “Y-yeah…” He shakily get out before closing his eyes and bobbing his face down onto Nicolaj’s eagerly awaiting cock. He takes his tip with ease and he quickly relaxes whatever tensions he had in his jaw and neck and slid more and more of his thick shaft further into his mouth, his tip lewdly imprinting on his right cheek.  
  
Nicolaj wiggles his toes as he stands tall, there’s something special about getting a one of a kind blowjob from Michael: “Mphffffffhhh…. That’s it, nice and easy…” He coos, cherishing this moment.  
  
Michael picks up a steady rhythm, maybe it’s just been a while but it sure does feel like Nicolaj has gotten bigger to him. His mouth got so damn full as he goes down and there’s still more to take in even with his tip already at the top of his throat. He doesn’t do this kind of thing often but he’ll be dammed if he can’t fit more inside of him.  
  
Nicolaj chuckles softly as he hears the muffled sounds spill out of Michael, it’s a clean mixture of soft wet moans and lewd wet choking sounds when he gets a good amount of his cock stuffed inside his mouth: “C’mon, I know you can do better than that, think of everything I’ve done to you…” The impatient Dane taunts, hopefully arousing some drive out of Michael.  
  
Michael pulls himself off Nicolaj and coughs for a moment, his mouth dripping wet, Nicolaj’s shaft is splattered cleanly with a nice coating of Michael’s spit: “Just… give me a moment..” He pants as he collects himself.  
  
Nicolaj groans to himself and he glances over to his bed, to see how Juan is handling himself right now.  
  
Kevin had no intention of giving any rest or relaxation to Juan once he picked him up. The second He dropped the man on the bed, he got on his knees and pulled Juan towards him and spread his legs around his face. He was so happy that Nicolaj had already prepped him some and his hole was ripe for the taking. His tight and muscular thighs spread apart showcased the pink entrance stretched and wet, his smooth skin is only more of an invitation to just dive right in.  
  
“O-ohhh-ohh… my… fuckkk….” Juan moans as his arms are stretched back, reaching for support on the bed, Kevin’s face has been dutifully buried between his legs for a few good moments now, he wasted no time going straight for his prize. Kevin has one hand wrapped around Juan’s shaft and the other draped up his body, his palm flat down on his stomach but his fingers are clenched in tight the further he pushes his tongue in his tight heat.  
  
Kevin moans along to himself as his arched body rocks forth every time Juan bucks or wiggles from the pressure he’s feeling right now. He’s been ruthless with his tongue, driving it in and out of his tight little hole with finesse and speed, he’s felt every possible lick of space he could reach. His jaw has been cramping slightly almost as he’s had to unhinge and open up to really dig deep and penetrate Juan even further.  
  
Juan digs his head into the sheets, his heat is on fire. He can feel every slight movement, twist, curl and everything else Kevin does with his tongue deep inside him, every slight little movement sets a new fire he didn’t know he had or know he could feel: “Ohhh fuck more… more….” He begs, he hasn’t felt this filthy before in a long while. He instinctively closes his thighs around Kevin’s face, at first he tries to move them but Kevin’s muffled whimpers make him wrap them back around.  
  
It’s an immense added pleasure feeling high thighs squeeze around his face, it makes him a bit dizzy the longer he holds it. He snakes his tongue back and reluctantly pulls his face back to change positions, he’s still gotta breathe: “Arch your legs and back…” Kevin huffs as he looks up and pushes Juan’s shaky legs up on the bed.  
  
Juan is whining as if he’s never been in this kind of heat before, it’s all the more music to Kevin’s ears: “Good… Now try and hold it…” Kevin requests as he places his hands on Juan’s thighs buries his face between his thighs and re-enters his quivering little heat again.  
  
Juan’s moans are loud and scattered, he’s doing his best to hold his own with Kevin. They just moved and he can already feel his feet slipping under all this pressure: “Please….please g-goddddd…” Juan cries out, hoping he doesn’t lose all control.  
  
Juan’s feet start slipping off the edge of the bed but he’s able to catch himself each time but after the third or fourth slip, he places his feet one at a time on Kevin’s arched up back, locking his ankles together and holding on. It takes him a moment but it hits him that he’s off the ground for the most part, the air hitting the underside of his body makes him shudder slightly.  
  
He digs harder into Kevin’s strong back, he grunts as the pain starts registering throughout his body but he’s able to quickly ignore it as eating Juan out is his main goal right now: “I… I’m gonna c-cc-cum soon i-iff youuuu…” Juan starts to cry as he can feel his orgasm fast approaching.  
  
Kevin pulls his face back for just a moments, catching his breath and gripping Juan’s toned thighs even harder: “You can cum now, I know you can handle it.” Kevin coos as he’s too well composed for how hard he’s going in at Juan.  
  
Juan digs his head back into sheets, ready to cum now but is suddenly impatient now: “Please god please.. just let… fuck… just let meee….” He mumbles throughout his moans, begging for release.  
  
Kevin finally hits that right spot inside and Juan locks his legs around his back, his arms clenching tight at Nicolaj’s sheets: “K…kevvvinnn….” Juan cries out his name as he breaks, Kevin only ever the more faster darting his tongue in and deeper inside his clenching heat.  
  
Moment of agony seem to pass too slow for Juan to handle and what seems like forever was only just a few seconds before his cock twitches a few times as it lays up his stomach and breaks, his cum spilling out in ropes up his stomach. Kevin holds on as he hears Juan’s moans get slow and more airy and controlled and finally when he hears his desperate pants for a moment to stop does he pull his mouth off and lower his ass and back onto the bed. He wipes his mouth clean and bearing a huge smug smile Kevin says: “You held on longer than I thought you would.”  
  
Juan pants as he collects himself, not wanting to respond until he can talk correctly. Kevin looks down at Juan’s disheveled body and scoffs lightly at the mess Juan made of himself: “I’ll help clean you up…” He mewls as he tugs Juan’s legs closer to him and he bends over and starts lapping the cum off his stomach.  
  
Juan tilts his head up after a few seconds and smiles at the sight of Kevin licking his skin clean: “You’re so thoughtful…” He huffs his compliment as he drops his head back down on the bed.  
  
Kevin licks up every last drop of Juan’s spilled seed and he only stands straight when he’s all clean: “I’m here to make you cum AND be a nice person as well.” He chuckles as he humble brags.  
  
Kevin knows Juan needs a minute to recharge to he looks back to Michael and Nicolaj to see how they’re doing.  
  
Michael has his left arm wrapped around Nicolaj, holding on to his ass while he fucks his face, his right hand is at his own cock, finally free from its confines, his briefs are down his thighs just enough to let his cock spring free.  
  
Nicolaj grunts under his breath as his whole body is tensed up, every muscle that Dane has in his body was very much visible on his soft snow white skin. He had both hands wrapped tight around Michael’s head, one hand was snugged into his brown hair, holding on tight as he rocks his hips back and forth, stuffing his full cock inside his lover’s tight mouth and down his throat.  
  
Michael gags as he gets stuffed, he knew breathing was going to be damn near impossible but he went with it as he promised to give Nicolaj an outstanding blowjob experience. His moans are stifled and mixed with his lewd gurgles as he never knew how damn good it felt to have a thick cock stuffed down his throat, stretch his lips thin and glide so easily across his tongue; his thinly spread lips tingle as they get numb from pleasure being pushed open for so long.  
  
Nicolaj closes his eyes and focuses on shoving his cock as far down as he can. Michael said he wanted to give him a good experience so he’s gonna do exactly what he would’ve done to him right now if their roles were reversed. His grips gets tighter and his muscles start contracting as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm, Nicolaj is lost in his zone: “M…mich-… fuck….” He grunts.  
  
Michael keeps his head up, he hopes he’ll finish soon so he can breathe easily again. He wraps his arms tighter around the Dane’s tensed up body, he can feel his ass cheeks clenching together the harder he goes. His sack rhythmically presses close and bounces off his chin the harder he goes. His wet gurgles and sloppy gags are all he can hear aside from Nicolaj’s concentrated grunts and whimpers for relief; the pain he’s feeling Is easily washed away by the pleasure that immediately accompanies it.  
  
Finally, Nicolaj slows his hips down and after a few sloppy thrusts, his tip dips inside his lovers tight throat and he pauses for just a second as his orgasm rushes over his body and he breaks, his cock spasming lightly as his semen spurts out: “A-ahh-ahhhhhhhhhhh…” The Dane moans, elated Michael delivered on his words.  
  
Nicolaj holds on tight as rope after rope of his warm seed fills his lover’s throat, he can feel his tongue and body twitch along lightly around his shaft.  
  
A few seconds pass and Nicolaj releases his grip and he slides his cock out, his entire length is coated and dripping in Michael’s saliva, his glossy pink tip has a bright bead of his cum still lingering on. He takes a step back and catches his own breath as Michael coughs and gasps for air still on his knees: “Whew, that was something else…” Nicolaj giggles.  
  
He looks down at Michael panting, his mouth is still open and it’s red at the edges from being spread so thin, strands of his semen are sparsely lain across the bottom of his mouth, most of it is pooled in his throat still. This is a first time sight for him, finally Michael can feel what he feels after an intense face fucking session. A moments passes and Michael closes his mouth and swallows, finally able to breathe properly after relinquishing his rights over to Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj moans as he looks down and wraps his hand around his slowly deflating shaft and strokes himself a few times, his wet cock shines on his otherwise dry body. He thumbs some of his cum off his tip and strokes it over his shaft, playing with his temporary free lube as he waits for Michael to recover.  
  
He looks up and sees Juan panting on the bed, his cock deflated and Kevin massaging his cock to the sight of him and Michael: “What, you make him cum this fast already?” Nicolaj teases as he walks over to his bed, right by Kevin.  
  
Kevin smirks, looking down at the scrawny Dane: “He wanted it. Plus I know he can handle more than one orgasm in a day, I’ve made him do it once or twice before…” He chuckles as he crosses his arms.  
  
Nicolaj’s eyebrows raise out of interest: “I’d love to hear more about that but we shouldn’t talk much now…” Nicolaj remarks as he looks over to his nightstand: “I wanna re-take my position with Juan now.”  
  
Kevin is about to say something when out of the blue, Michael’s white briefs fly over and hit him square in the face, he jumps slightly out of shock: “Fuck…” He jumps, chuckling as he picks the thrown undergarment off his face.  
  
Michael steps his way over, fully naked and composed now, his mouth is still slightly puffy and red tinted from the illustrious face-fucking he just received: “I think I’m on par with you and sucking cock, you think?” He quips, leaning on Nicolaj’s shoulder.  
  
Nicolaj laughs and plants a kiss on his cheek: “You did real good, but you’re not at my level quite yet…” He teases cutely.  
  
Kevin steps behind Nicolaj and takes Michael off his shoulder and wraps him around his body: “How about, you show me now how well you can take this dick…” He murmurs down into his ear, walking him around to the other side of the bed.  
  
Michael kisses Kevin’s neck as they walk, mumbling something back to him as they walk. Nicolaj goes over to his nightstand and pulls out two condoms and grabs the bottle of lube. He tosses one over to the far side of the bed and places the lube next to Juan’s mess of a body: “Don’t forget to use this now you two…” Nicolaj giggles as he unwraps his own condom and steps over to Juan, dropping the still furled up condom between his spread open legs: “And are you ready for a round 2 Mr. Juanito?” He tuts softly.  
  
Juan smiles and sits up, spreading his legs open a bit farther: “Yeah, I was just enjoying the little rest, I know it’s not gonna probably happen again until everyone is fully spent.” He responds, reaching for the lube bottle.  
  
Nicolaj holds one hand out for a glob of lube and reaches for the condom with his other: “You’re probably not wrong…” He agrees, fumbling with the rubber with his fingers.  
  
Juan squirts some lube in his hand then to Nicolaj’s he places the bottle behind him for the other two: “Well, at least we can pick up where we left off..” Juan mewls as he reaches for his hole with his slicked up fingers.  
  
Nicolaj softly hums as Juan slowly starts fingering himself, he finally gets the condom placed right at the tip of his half erect cock and he slides it down. The thin blue translucent film covers most of his cock, the end is just an inch or so from touching his pelvis: “Damn these are a tight fit…” Nicolaj ticks in disappointment.  
  
“Mpfmmm… don’t worry, it’ll be fine…” Juan moans as he snakes his fingers in and out of his tender hole.  
  
Nicolaj slathers the lube he has over the condom and moans along as he strokes his cock back up to the delicious slight of Juan filling his tiny little entrance up: “Fuck I’ve been wanting to do this for a while…” Nicolaj moans, eager to get started.  
  
Juan removes his finger and spreads his legs a bit more apart, he leans up on his elbows to watch Nicolaj: “How long is a “while”?” He mewls, waiting anxiously for Nicolaj’s next move.  
  
Nicolaj nudges himself as close as he can to the bed, the tip of his hanging cock just barely within touching distance of Juan’s wet hole, he takes hold of Juan’s cock lazily laid to the side by his thigh, he steadily massages it as he talks: “It was that party we were both at last year where we made out for like 20 solid minutes but we both never hit each other back up after for like, the whole year…” Nicolaj soothingly explains, his fingers feeling like magic on Juan’s tender skin.  
  
Juan moans as he closes his eyes and remembers the memory of them two together: “Yeahhhhh….. That’s right, we were in that tiny ass bathroom with the light off, the music was shaking the damn walls… what a night…” He purrs happily as he takes himself back.  
  
Nicolaj places both his hands at Juan’s thighs and spreads them apart, his hole just begging to be fucked: “You ready?” He growls, his cock rock hard and dying to enter him.  
  
Juan looks down his body and he has to catch himself from drooling at the sight of Nicolaj’s cock patiently waiting to enter him, he can feel the heat radiating off his tip with how close it is to him: “Go slow, I’m a bit sore.” He breathes softly, mentally preparing himself for Nicolaj’s size.  
  
Nicolaj smirks and not a second later he pulls Juan’s legs closer to him until his ass hit his body. He pushes his legs up and out and holds them still as he prods his hole, his tip just barely pushing against his slicked up entrance: “I’ll be gentle….. at first…” He mewls under his breath, knowing Juan didn’t hear the last part.  
  
He ruts his hips back and forth a few more times until he notices Juan silently moan out a few pleas for him to fuck him already, he squishes his tip one more time to his hole and steadily presses harder until he slides in and his heat snugly wraps around him: “Ohhhh damnnn……” Nicolaj whistles, blown away by Juan already.  
  
Juan whines softly and reaches for his own cock, flopped back onto his stomach, massaging it as he begs for more: “You’re so thick….” He cries, a mixture of different feelings and sensations tingling all throughout his body as he adjusts to the cock pushing farther inside him.  
  
Nicolaj slowly slides more in, he can feel Juan stretch to accommodate him, that wet sound echoes throughout his head as he tries to focus on it. He digs his fingers into Juan’s thighs to distract him, he has to be relaxed for this: “You doing ok?” He huffs, taking his sweet time.  
  
Juan waits until Nicolaj hits a certain point inside him and he drops both his hands to the bed, gripping for the sheets: “Fuck….” He grunts.  
  
Nicolaj holds himself steady: “Just relax…. You’ll get there….” He soothes, waiting patiently for him to adjust.  
  
Juan catches his breath and opens his eyes. The Dane between his legs is smiling as he watches his calm down, his heart is still racing but the sight of a kind and patient Nicolaj is really calming him faster. He takes one more second to get a nice deep breath in and he reaches up for Nicolaj’s arms, he swats lightly at both until he realizes what he’s trying to do: “O-oh…” Nicolaj tuts, paying attention to Juan’s movements.  
  
He locks his fingers around each of Juan’s hands and he’s able to keep his legs steady for now. Juan smiles now holding both of Nicolaj’s warm hands, he nods his signal for Nicolaj to continue.  
  
Nicolaj starts off with gently, he rocks his hips back and forth slowly as promised: ‘Holy…holy fuck….” Juan moans.  
  
Nicolaj tightens his grip: “You’ll get used to it, just wait…” He soothes, he’s still being gentle with his hips.  
  
He takes a glance up to see how far Michael and Kevin have gotten, either they’ve been awfully quiet or he’s been ignoring any sounds they’ve been making.  
  
He sees the bottle of lube has been moved but they’re not on the bed. He glances up a bit further and sees his surprise: Kevin has him pushed up on the wall, their mouths connected in passion and his right hand is buried by his ass, his fingers pushing in and out of Michael’s hole. Michael has both his arms wrapped around Kevin’s back, Nicolaj can see the long red marks of where he’s been dragging them. His right leg is up and shakily holding there as Kevin fingers him standing up.  
  
Michael opens his eyes and quickly taps Kevin on his shoulder to catch his attention, he noticed Nicolaj looking at him.  
  
Kevin slides his fingers out and turns around, Michael eagerly skipping on to the bed: “So how’s it going?” Michael giggles, he’s on his arms and knees, his head hovering over Juan.  
  
Nicolaj smiles: “He’s… fucking tight….” He grunts, he’s still going nice and steady, Juan is moaning along, his eyes fluttering open and shut randomly.  
  
Kevin unwraps the condom and slides it over his cock, he laughs: “I think this is a bit snug for me…”  
  
Michael turns around and giggles too, the rubber is just over halfway down his shaft. He nudges his body back, knowing Kevin is going to start something: “Well, you think you can handle something more, little Juan?” Michael coos to him as he lowers his face down to his.  
  
Juan opens his eyes and turns his head, he’s face to face to Michael’s bedroom swathed gaze: “W-what?” He stammers out as Nicolaj keeps his cock steady pumping in and out of him.  
  
Michael pecks his lips forwards to Juan and he tilts his head up just enough to meet him. Michael moans at first into the kiss but Kevin starts prodding his slicked up entrance, Michael breaks almost instantly and turns his head around instantly: “Oh-holy fuck that scared me…” He gasps.  
  
Kevin giggles and repeats his motion: ‘What, my dick surprise you?” He chuckles with a goofy smile, his hands firmly gripping and kneading the soft skin of Michael’s thighs.  
  
Michael moans and rocks his hips back and presses close up on Kevin’s tip: “Mhmmmmmmm… I’m ready now….” He purrs now that he’s quickly calmed down.  
  
Michael turns his head back down: “Now where were we?” He whispers down to a pleasure twisted Juan. He presses down and moans along to Kevin finally pushing inside and connecting back to Juan’s tiny wet lips.  
  
Kevin hisses as his cock slips further inside, Michael was way damn tighter than he expected: “Oh fuck meeee….” He moans, his fingers keeping Michael’s cheeks spread apart as inch by inch his cock disappears inside his snug heat.  
  
Michael moans and bucks his body along to the ever increasing burning pleasure of being stuffed full. Being a bottom is a rare occasion for him, he knows it’s a special occasion whenever someone fucks him. He breaks away from Juan, he can barely breathe. He drops his head down over Juan as Kevin fills him and painstakingly slow does he pull his cock back and slide back in. One arm grips onto the bed tight while the other is near Juan’s shoulder so he latches on to his already tense body and trembly holds is position as he adjusts to Kevin. He dips his head and upper body down so he can raise his ass up and back and rests on Juan’s chest.  
  
The smaller man’s moans have increased as Nicolaj picks his pace up, Juan’s entire body bouncing along to every time Nicolaj’s hips lewdly slap against him. His tip is sliding right past his prostate like it doesn’t even exist, his hips snap with grace the longer he goes on. His moans are shallow, feeling extra weight on his chest is doing no favors as well. He can’t control his arms, Nicolaj still has his hands locked tight around him, the Dane has to hold onto something.  
  
Kevin finally grunts out as he doesn’t wanna hurt Michael: ‘Fuck man…. Are you good?” He asks, moaning through his slow and steady motions.  
  
Michael moans and swallows before drooling any more onto Juan: “You… ahhhh-ahh…. Stop for a s-se-second…” he stammers out softly.  
  
Kevin pulls his cock out with Michael’s tight heat lewdly closing, Kevin’s heart stops for that moment he just barely witnessed: “Ok… ok…” He pants, fully understanding.  
  
Michael rolls to his side and lays on his back, dying to catch a breath: “You’re…… sofuckinghuge…” He pants.  
  
Kevin chuckles and looks up and Nicolaj and Juan. Nicolaj slowed down after seeing Michael and he looks up and sees Kevin looking at him. They both raise their eyebrows and Kevin subtly nods his head down towards Juan. Nicolaj takes a moment but realizes what he wants.  
  
Nicolaj slows down and drops his grip from Juan’s hands and lets them fall to his side. Nicolaj slowly pulls his cock out, drinking up each second Juan whines at its loss, his legs shuddering a bit at the lack of attention: “New plan….” Nicolaj mumbles.  
  
He steps around the bed and walks over to Kevin: “I’ll take him from here….” Nicolaj tisks out, snapping the wet rubber off his cock.  
  
“Same for me…” He repeats back, snapping the rubber off as well and tossing it to the side.  
  
Nicolaj reaches for the lube at globs some on his hand, he tosses it over to Kevin. He hisses as he rubs the cold substance on his bare shaft, he steps over Michael and waits for him to notice.  
  
Michael tips his head back forward and to a slight surprise is Nicolaj standing over him, rubbing a fresh coat of lube on his hard cock, waiting for him, most likely: “Kev, you lost weight…’ He teases, a coy smirk spreads across his arousal twisted face.  
  
Nicolaj chuckles, terrible jokes are a must for any c9 member, past or present: “Yeah, lost weight, changed hair color, I even got an accent now too…” He jokes, moving his hands to Michael’s legs.  
  
Michael moves his legs open with Nicolaj’s movement, his slicked up hands light grabbing his thighs: “Well, Kevin fucking killed me with about half his cock so maybe you’ll feel a bit better than him…” Michael moans as he props his legs open, staring at the hard cock Nicolaj has.  
  
Nicolaj scoffs, his eyes rolling at what he said: “Dude. You know Kevin isn’t much larger than what I am, you and Kevin have like an inch or so over Juan and I…” He retorts, visibly annoyed.  
  
Michael sits up on his elbows: “Yeah, I know but… you can see that curve he has, I was feeling split in half with barely any effort on his part. You really made me feel lucid when you fucked my face, I know you know how to use your dick, but Kevin just has something… extra…” He tries to explain himself.  
  
Nicolaj reaches forward for Michael’s cock and slaps their two shafts together; he starts pumping his hand around both of them gently: “Ok. You said what you said very poorly though, I understand what you mean..” Nicolaj sighs, moaning along to the fluid movements of his cock.  
  
Michael moans along too, happy he fixed Nicolaj’s little problem: “ Were you ever gonna ask me to bottom one night when it’s ever just us two?” Michael asks, feeling the bed move a bit but unconcerned with it.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips as he think, he keeps staring at Michael’s flared tip, his slit is staring back at him: “Maybe, I’ve always been fine being a bottom to you, it never crossed my mind too often.” He mewls, his words airy as he can’t keep his mind focused on his sentence.  
  
Suddenly Michael loses balance and drops from the bed moving, he finally turns his head to see what Kevin and Juan are doing: “Jesus, why are you two-“ He grunts as he turns, surprised at what he sees: “Oh…”  
  
Juan is on his hands and knees, his head drooped down as Kevin propped one leg up on the bed and started sliding his cock up and down the curve of his back, shaking his body with every slam forward: “I wanted him in a different position.” Kevin mewls, really grinding his hips against the even more submissive Juan.  
  
Michael looks back at Nicolaj and shrugs, he decides to flip as well: “Fuck it, why not.” Michael sputters with a grunt as he gets on his hands and knees and gets his head inches from Juan.  
  
Nicolaj hums with happiness as the sight of Michael: His thin eggshell white cheeks spread open showcasing his stretched pink hole and his accompanying low hanging sack and dangling cock is in total, quite the sight he thought he’d never see: “I can work with this…” He happily coos, placing his hands on Michael’s tiny thighs.  
  
Nicolaj pushes Michael’s lower back down just a bit so he doesn’t have to go in at a weird angle, he lines his cock up with his entrance: “Are you ready?” He hums, pushing his tip greedily a few times to his cheeks.  
  
“You know, I wouldn’t have asked-“ Michael smugly replies but cuts himself off with a moan.  
  
Nicolaj pushes in, already predicting what Michael was gonna say: “What? You wouldn’t have asked? How predictable…” He moans with a chuckle: “You are tight tight, tight!” He hisses out.  
  
Michael relaxes himself as he feels his lover’s cock slide deeper into him, he looks forward at Juan to focus, noticing that Kevin already seemed to slip inside with out Juan making too much noise: “ohhhhh shi- Juan, you, ah, doing ok?” He huffs softly.  
  
Juan tilts his head up, his face a mess, his mouth hanging agape, spit freely drooling out: ”He- he’s so-sooo biggg….” He sloppily moans, barely stitching his words together.  
  
Michael smiles: “H-here…” He stammers through Nicolaj steadily fucking him: “Lean in- ah… a bit…” He coos, tipping his face forward.  
  
Juan does his best and they tip their faces together, Michael barely just able to get their lips locked together, they both close their eyes as they moan into each other’s mouths, Kevin and Nicolaj both each rocking their bodies back and forth as they diligently pick their paces up.  
  
It's a few moments of dedicated bliss and concentration as both men focus their energy on really driving their cock into their lover of choice. Hearing shallow muffled moans from Juan and Michael make beautiful music with their holes being audibly filled and stretched; it’s as if for only just a few moments, the only care in the world these four had was pleasing each other.  
  
Juan breaks away from his kiss and grasps up for Michael’s lanky frame, leaning his small chest up his body for support as Kevin digs his cock deeper down into his heat, his prostate is burning up with how intense Kevin is feeling at the moment: “H-hold meeee….” He stammers.  
  
Michael quickly navigates his arms around the smaller man’s frame, both of them leaning into each other supporting their weight and momentum off of each other: “S-so-oo biggg…” Michael moans back, unsure himself if he’s commenting on Kevin’s size or Nicolaj.  
  
The two hold on to each other as their holes get filled, Michael looks down Juan’s body and focuses intently on Kevin’s lean stomach, the only part he can see. He reaches down Juan’s arched back and slides two fingers between his cheeks as he navigates his way to touch Kevin’s cock. Michael smiles as Juan’s body shudders when he slides his fingers across each side of Kevin’s shaft ravaging his small hole, he can feel his tiny entrance stretch open every time the man pushes back in: “You, ah… holding up w-welll?” Michael breathes out, happy Nicolaj isn’t absolutely wrecking him.  
  
Juan moans a few more times before trying to answer, he’s getting pleasure shocked: “I… too muh-mu…much…” He stutters, his voice fluttering.  
  
Kevin groans, he’s been enjoying his little piece of ass more than he thought. Pouting, he slides his cock out and Michael flips his hand around so he can feel his thick cock hot and pulsing as he ruts his hips a bit, gliding his shaft up the curvature of Juan’s cheeks: “We can take a moment..” Kevin pants, catching his own breath.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips as he slides his cock out, he didn’t want to stop, he was really starting to enjoy himself: “You need a break too?” The Dane coos, battering his shaft across both of his lover’s sensitive cheeks.  
  
Michael whimpers at the loss, he was enjoying the feeling as well but a thought crosses his mind at the last second: “Welll… actually…. We still have the “special requests” right?” He quips, whimpering under his breath as he gets used to the empty feeling in his heat.  
  
Nicolaj jumps on his bed and sits up, his legs spread out, his hard wet cock erect between them: “Yeah, I guess you do…” He sighs, his heart racing.  
  
Kevin gets on the bed besides Nicolaj, he’s towering over the Dane on his knees, his cock imposing a slight shadow on the sheets below: “What were you thinking?” He asks towards Michael.  
  
Michael gets on his knees with a grunt. He looks down at Juan who’s curled up and catching his breath: “Well, since he needs a moment, lets start with you first then..” Michael says with a slight hum as he catches a glance at Nicolaj and cocks his head a few times thinking over some thoughts.  
  
The Dane swathes some hair from his forehead, a thin layer of sweat coats his body: “Am I not gonna like your idea?” He nervously laughs, he knows Michael has always been a little shit when it comes to having his fun with his body.  
  
A devilish grin creeps its way across Michael’s face, he leans over and whispers to Kevin, who gets the same cheesy grin once he’s finished: “What?” Nicolaj interjects, curious beyond belief.  
  
Michael giggles as he reaches for the lube: “Have you ever…..” Michael starts his sentence, purposefully pausing as he globs some lube on his shaft, tossing the bottle towards Kevin: “-taken two dicks at the same time?” Michael finishes his sentence with a big cheesy smile, knowing full and well how much of a pain he is.  
  
Nicolaj gulped as he glanced at Michael’s dick being slicked up and then at Kevin pouring lube right on his rock hard cock: “W-would you both e-even f-f-fit?” He stutters.  
  
Michael hisses: “So you’re not against the idea?” He giggles, rubbing his cock up to life.  
  
Nicolaj pauses, he looks down at himself, his heart is still racing, his cock is leaning on his tiny smooth thigh: “This would really fucking hurt…” He thinks over to himself: “But Fuck, it’s just… something about them right now I just….” He tosses the thought around to himself a few times.  
  
Kevin tosses the bottle of lube at Nicolaj, breaking his train of thought after a few moments: “Yes or No?” He interjects, his cock shining now.  
  
Nicolaj looks at the light blue bottle: “This was full before today…” He thinks to himself. Nicolaj rolls his eyes and exhales deeply: “I know I’m going to probably die during this but… I’ll do it.” He breathes with newfound confidence.  
  
Michael and Kevin exchange a nod of happiness to each other as they both get down on their sides on each respective side of Nicolaj: “Don’t worry… we won’t break you completely…” Kevin teases as he lays down.  
  
Michael runs featherlight touches down Nicolaj’s thigh once he’s situated: “Yeah, we still have to give Juan something… we just know you can probably handle something like this. We’ll go easier on him once he’s ready.” Michael soothes, looking at Juan who’s on his back now, his eyes closed but seems to have control of his breathing now.  
  
Nicolaj pops his lips a few times as he glances down his body and thinks about what’s going to happen. His has his tiny body splayed open for both Kevin and Michael, they’re at each of his sides just anxiously waiting for him to give the go ahead for what they want, their gleaming hard shafts looking intimidating as they wait. He thinks a little deeper: “What they want? Maybe, it’s…… it’s, what I-I want toooo….” His thoughts plague him as he realizes how he’s sitting: ass out and legs propped up, his tender small body prime and ready for being dominated.  
  
He closes his eyes, still trying to clear his mind. He knows it’s gonna feel somewhat painful, they’re fucking huge. But he’s taken Michael before and the pain from him is easily outweighed by the pleasure so maybe that’s only going to be amplified…. It couldn’t hurt to try it at least once in his life, maybe it’ll be better than he’s expecting it to be….  
  
Nicolaj exhales, content with his response: “I-if you can both hold my legs up so m-my arms are free, I’m good to go.’ He states with a long winded breath.  
  
Kevin slides his hand underneath Nicolaj’s thigh and hoists it up, his knee bending and half his leg dangling partially in the air: “So like this?” Kevin asks, his voice begging Nicolaj to say yes so he can fuck him finally.  
  
Michael repeats the same action on the other leg, Nicolaj looks down his crunched body now, his cheeks spread open, his cock pressed up on his stomach, his sack is pressed up close there as well. He drapes his arms out to his sides and tangles his hands in the bedsheets, he’s prepared now: “Yeah, that’s good, just…. Try and hold me here please.” Nicolaj affirms, ready for action now.  
  
Michael nudges the lube over to Kevin and he places his free hand cupping Nicolaj’s tiny pale cheeks, his tight pink hole untouched so far in their exploits tonight: “I’ll prep him, just pour some on me.” He requests towards Kevin.  
  
Kevin quickly globs some on Michael’s hand and tosses the bottle towards the empty part of the bed: “Make it quick…” He whines, his body aching for action.  
  
Michael spreads the lube across his long slender fingers evenly and presses his middle and index finger together at Nicolaj’s tight little entrance. Michael always loves stretching his little Danish lover out, the first time he slides in always makes him whimper a bit as he moans.  
  
Nicolaj holds his breath as he watches Michael prod him twice and pressing in on the third tap. He moans out at the welcome intrusion, his heat wraps snugly around his slender digits working their way deeper inside him, his legs wobbling slightly to the newfound pressure.  
  
He bites his bottom lip as he relishes in how coordinated Michael is right now, normally he gets a long, drawn-out slow press in of his fingers but Michael is ferociously hitting his right spots and scissoring his two fingers open and close to speed his process up: “C-can’t wait-t huh?” Nicolaj giggles out through the pressure building in his gut.  
  
Michael jabs his fingers down to his knuckle as he darts right past his prostate, getting a surprised yelp from the unsuspecting Dane: “The sooner the better…” Michael tuts calmly as he repeats his scissoring motions.  
  
Nicolaj collects himself, he can feel himself wrap tighter around those long snaking fingers inside him but he knows he has to be as relaxed as possible, Kevin and Michael together may actually split him open.  
  
His thoughts come to reality as Michael slides out, his heat desperately crying out for them to return: “He’s all yours now kev…” Michael tuts with an deliciously evil smile, he knows this will be fun.  
  
Kevin nudges his hips up towards Nicolaj’s hole, the once tight entrance is slicked open and quivering for something: “You ready?” He moans softly up towards Nicolaj.  
  
He shudders for a moment at how nice Kevin is, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he’s been thinking it would be: “Y-yeah, g-go ahead…” he nods with a nervous gulp.  
  
Kevin presses his slicked tip to his entrance, already he’s burning up at jus the touch, he takes his thoughts back, he forgot about how thick Kevin was: “Fu-fuc, I-…” Nicolaj starts to say but gets silenced with a sharp moan.  
  
Kevin bucks his hips up, his tip pressing through the tight ring of muscle, his tip melting in the Dane’s tight heat: “You good?” Kevin hisses.  
  
Nicolaj pants as he calms down, he has to get through more: “Y-yeah, just… so much….” He mutters out, slowly accustoming himself to Kevin’s girth.  
  
Kevin presses on, his cock sliding in deeper and stretching him out with every inch. Nicolaj is burning up not just because his cock is so damn thick but also because of that slight curve he has, he’s hitting all of his usual sensitive spots with relative ease. He pins a thought for later about how this is the first time Kevin is every fucking him and he wants to make sure he gets a round with him but right now, he just wants to get lost in the moment.  
  
Nicolaj closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he moans along to Kevin’s steady rhythmic hips bucking up almost in sync with his moans, this was almost serendipitous with how far from earth he was already feeling being fucked so precisely: “Go-godddd… moreeeeeee…” The Dane stutters out his soft moans of appraisal and desire for more.  
  
Kevin grunts along as he stuffs his cock in well past his prostate and he feels like he’s getting harder from Nicolaj’s words. He takes notice of Nicolaj’s body- the thin layer of sweat coating his torso, his tiny pink nipples are rock hard and pair well with his soft goosebump riddled skin. Every time he bucks his hips up he can see his entire body ripple, his cock bounces lightly across his tiny stomach, his sheathed tip is leaking precum with out even being touched. He looks up at Nicolaj’s face and can’t help but bust a smile out seeing his tiny little face scrunched with pleasure, his tiny ruby lips open as he can’t stop the moans from pouring out of his mouth even if he wanted too.  
  
Kevin looks back down at what he can see of his cock driving in and out of the tiny Dane’s dilapidated heat, his dick is melting as he explores his insides. He looks up again trying to keep his eyes moving so he doesn’t zone out and fuck him silly like this forever, even though, that’s not a bad idea after all….  
  
His thoughts get interrupted as he takes notice of Michael who is patiently waiting on the other side of the Dane, he actually almost forgot about him. He slows himself down and nods to Michael who takes the hint.  
  
Kevin stops his thrusts with his cock still buried halfway inside as Michael nudges himself closer in, pressing his tip to Nicolaj’s cheeks as he gets in position.  
  
Nicolaj looks down and moans out in a state of passionate despair, he wants to be fucked senseless and he’s getting way too impatient at the lack of dick being pushed inside him.  
  
He was about to say something but the sudden surprise of Michael pressing up to his already full hole sends shockwaves coursing through his body: “P-pleaseee….” Nicolaj begs, his words desperate for action.  
  
Michael presses up, Nicolaj gasps as he grasps tighter on the sheets balled in his hands, he knows this is going to stretch him open.  
  
His eyes flutter the more Michael presses up, he looks down his body and catches a view of Kevin buried halfway in and Michael pressing in, his free hand wrapped around his shaft for guidance. His moans turn to whimpers as Michael still can’t seem to get in but finally, he can feel his heat stretch as Michael finally get his tip pressed in just a tiny amount, forcing Kevin’s cock to slide over and make what little room possible in an already very tight place.  
  
Nicolaj huffs wildly as he loses his mind being stretched open like this. He can’t even form a solid thought as Michael slides more of his length in, filling and stretching his hole way farther out than he could’ve imagined. His heart races a mile a minute as he gets accustomed to Michael’s cock pressed up snugly inside him alongside Kevin’s shaft, the two impressive cocks claiming their dominance over him and claiming their duel ownership of his heat.  
  
Michael hisses as his lover’s tight heat firmly stretching around his extra intrusion, he’s more than impressed that Nicolaj could handle him on top of Kevin: “Th-this is….” Michael moans as he wants to say something.  
  
Michael glances across Nicolaj’s body, Kevin is looking right back at him, his beady brown eyes drenched in pleasure. He nods and starts moving his hips, his cock sliding nicely alongside Michael’s own, his tip causing Nicolaj to moan as he darts past his prostate.  
  
Michael didn’t know how sinful this feeling felt, his cock is melting in this tight warmth so he starts nudging his hips to match Kevin’s movements. He can barely move his cock but what little he can feels better than anything he’s ever experienced in his life so far, Nicolaj’s waning airy moans are just the cherry on top to his and Kevin’s experience right now.  
  
Nicolaj knows there’s no point in trying to talk, he lets himself loose as Kevin and Michael take their turns fucking up inside him, their thrusts synced up with each other so their tips poke deep inside him as the other goes down. The fire inside him is raging as the pleasure from two thick cocks inside him at once is the best damn pleasure he could have ever asked for. He can barely hold on to the sheets as he is using all his energy to stay conscious and relaxed for his two lovers.  
  
The feeling of being sandwiched between these two men is nothing he has ever felt before. Sure, he’s been in a few group cuddle sessions with the boys before, but nothing like this. Kevin’s muscular frame acting as a rock solid unmovable barrier is pressed on his right while Michael’s smaller and bonier presence is pressed to his left. All three men have a slight coating of sweat all over their bodies from all their work so far tonight, it eases some of the friction whenever skin on skin contact arises between anyone  
  
With all three men moving and shaking the bed, Juan can’t help but open his eyes after enjoying his elongated period of rest, he knew something was up when no one has spoken to him for such a long time. He looks down his sore body, his tender cock laid nicely up on his stomach, his legs spread open still from Kevin. He tilts his head to the side finally registering the moans from the other three men on the bed with him and almost goes slack jaw at the sight mere inches away from him on Nicolaj’s king size bed:  
  
Kevin and Michael each at the scrawny Dane’s side, holding his legs up and arching his back slightly as they hold him open and are rhythmically fucking the Dane together. Either one of them could be dead center to break his back but Nicolaj seems to be broken at this point from the dp pounding. Their cocks slide against each other as they take turns pumping up into their now languid lover; being filled and stretched like this takes a lot out of you. Kevin and Michael’s sacks bounce up with their cocks as they pound away at the tight ass shared between them, they slap together occasionally, he’s sure that feeling is only amplified in their already pleasure riddled state, any kind of feeling would only turn to pleasure at this moment for either of the three.  
  
Juan gets on his knees center between the threesome and strokes his softened cock back to life at the act in front of him, this is almost too good to be true.  
  
He places one hand on his ass and leans back to get a little bit of a better view, he really wants to take this scene into memory, this is downright the most passionate and hot-and-heavy sexual experience he’s ever taken part in. He bites his bottom lip as he watches Nicolaj squirm underneath all the pressure exerted into him from Kevin and Michael, he’s really itching to get something going on for himself the longer he watches.  
  
Juan can’t help but whimper a bit as he notices Nicolaj’s eyes flutter a few times and his moans struggle to get out of his body, he never knew Nicolaj could get so slutty and submissive.  
  
Juan toys with saying something to catch either of the men’s attention, his cock is rock hard and his heat is begging him for attention, he can’t help himself: “He-hey guys-ss…” He mewls, basically begging softly for him and Nicolaj to swap places.  
  
Michael and Kevin both look back at Juan, then at each other. Kevin slides out first, Nicolaj moaning in contempt as he was lost in the sauce for the last little bit. Michael takes a few more slow and endearing thrusts inside his tender heat and slowly pulls out as well, Nicolaj closes his eyes and moans even more sadly now as he’s left unfinished: “God damn….” Michael laughs as he swipes some loose hair from his forehead.  
  
Kevin sits up and lets Nicolaj rest, Michael does the same: “That was intense….” Kevin exhales, regaining his focus.  
  
Nicolaj runs his hand down between his still splayed open legs and feels his stretched heat, hissing as he touches his still sensitive hole: “Wha- wha- abou-….” Nicolaj tries to complain but can’t finish his sentence.  
  
Michael bends over him and plans a kiss on his neck: “Take a minute, collect yourself, we still have a special request with Juan here…” He explains, his eyes darting to Juan still on his knees between the two taller men.  
  
Juan stops massaging his shaft and looks at Kevin: “Oh y-yeah, about that….” He stammers as he remembers the game they played earlier: “What did you two have in mind for me?” He asks with a quick pop of his lips.  
  
Kevin strokes his chin as he thinks, his eyes narrow as he tosses ideas around his head: “hmmmmmm…” He ponders over a few scenarios.  
  
Michael leans over and whispers something in his ear, Kevin gets his signature cheesy grin back plastered across his cute little face: “That sounds gooooddddd…” He agrees as his eyes focus in on Juan, opening up as he examines his tiny body.  
  
“What? Another dp?” He asks, trying to see what they want from him.  
  
Michael smiles as he hops off the bed and stands close to the edge: “Try something like a spit roast, we don’t wanna overload you now…” He explains as he rubs his still glistening cock, his shaft a now mostly darker shade of pink from all the action so far.  
  
Kevin nudges behind Juan, directly opposing Michael, he’s still on his knees on the bed: “Yeah, what he said. You may have some experience but we don’t think you’re ready quite yet for something Nicolaj can handle…” He backs up Michael, his hands moving to Juan’s tiny lean body.  
  
Juan tilts his head down as he processes all the information given to him. Thoughts of Kevin being so upfront about their past together and how much he knows about him; he’s not wrong and he knows he couldn’t take both of them at once like Nicolaj just did, he’s glad they’re being so nice to him. He opens his eyes and stares longingly at his still erect cock, still processing everything and thinking about his next words.  
  
He shivers as Kevin’s hands rolls down his back and sides, feeling his ribs and hips gently as his fingers caress his sensitive skin, a touch so sensitive after seeing Kevin so savagely dominate Nicolaj just seconds ago is so polarizing that he can flip the switch so fast and be so in control of his emotions. Kevin’s hands reach his tight cheeks, still a little sore from, before and still littered with marks from Nicolaj and Kevin alike, feeling his fingers meticulously slide across and poke a few times at his supple cheeks forces a choked whimper and an answer out of him: “S-so I’m just gonna take it from both ends?” Juan quips, his cute innocent demeanor showing prominently over his still longing desire to be just taken and dominated like Nicolaj just before.  
  
Michael beckons Juan to stretch out to him with his hands: “If you word it like that then yes; yes you’re not wrong.” He giggles coyly as Juan gets himself on his hands and knees.  
  
Kevin reaches for the bottle of lube and globs a fat amount on his shaft, unwavering as the cold liquids hits his bare skin: “I can’t take much more of this, I’m feeling like I’m about to break here…” He whimpers in a surprise tone as he spreads the lube out evenly.  
  
Juan stretches his ass back and open to Kevin, swaying slightly side to side waiting anxiously to be filled again already: “Don’t worry, I’ll make quick work out of you…” He mewls with a smug tone.  
  
Kevin takes one hand and swats Juan’s still red bubble butt and leaves a wet handprint, Juan moaning and pushing his ass back farther to him: “I think I’ll make quick work out of you..” He fires back, trying to take that smugness from Juan.  
  
Michael looks down and grabs Juan’s head and tips it up, he bats his cock across his face a few times, the soft wet thuds his cock creates resonate across his hollow cheeks: “You also have me as well… can you make quick work out of me too?” Michael breathes softly, staring down at the disheveled cute face of his new lover.  
  
Juan glances up and makes eye contact, his beady brown eyes radiating his seemingly innocent demeanor. He glances back down to the hard cock bouncing from cheek to cheek in front of him, it’s normally pale pink color is now replaced with a stressful darker pink after all the usage it’s been through so far today. Juan makes eye contact directly with his tip, his slit leaking a small amount of precum as it stares right back at him: “I think I can, you’re both gonna be surprised…” He murmurs as he sticks his tongue out and laps up the tiny bit of precum available.  
  
Michael swallows hard as he’s licked, he’s so damn sensitive after pummeling Nicolaj, maybe it’s not worth to hold back his orgasm for too much longer. He moans softly to himself as he watches Juan roll his tongue around his tip and tickle just underneath his tip, it’s an extra sensitive spot that almost makes his knees buckle from the supreme amount of pleasure.  
  
He dips his hips forward and pushes his tip a bit forward into Juan’s eagerly accepting mouth, he took it all without even flinching: “So you’re an expert now, ha…” Michael huffs at Juan’s newfound tongue technique.  
  
Juan closes his eyes and bobs his head forward, he’s tightens his grip in the sheets at his hands to steady himself as he puts his all into sucking cock with no hands. He stretches his neck out and takes about half of Michael’s length in at a time, really trying to go over the top with a few lewd pops and a few swirls of his tongue.  
  
Michael huffs out again, placing his hand over his heart as he looks up to the ceiling trying to distract himself: “goddd that bastardd…..” He thinks back to himself: “Of course he gives me an over the top blowjob, the little shit…” He complains mentally as he holds on to his composure to the best of his ability.  
  
He looks down at Juan and looks across his stretched out body, Kevin is still playing his ass and not doing anything. Michael makes a few silent motions with his hand to catch Kevin’s attention, the lovable idiot looks up after a moment and reads the words right from Michael’s distressed mouth: “Fuck him already.”  
  
Kevin chuckles silently after seeing how worked up Michael is, he looks down at the spread little bubble butt before him, his tight cheeks and toned thighs look like an absolute snack but he’s not here for that. His stretched hole is still a bit slicked up and he can see his hanging cock twitch the more in depth he gets with sucking the soul out of Michael.  
  
Kevin places his hands at his cheeks and spreads them a bit farther open and presses his tip to his entrance and slides right in with no teasing. Juan has to stop being such a smug performer and moans into the cock stuffed in his mouth as he adjusts to Kevin yet again: “Heh, just as I left it…” Kevin moans softly, his hands digging into his supple cheeks as he pushes his cock further in.  
  
Juan stops for a moment, his eye fluttering as he adjust to Kevin stretching him open again, breathing is now difficult with the cock stuffed partially in his mouth, filling every possible bit of space up. Michael take notice of the sudden loss of movement and smiles at Juan suddenly not being smug in his actions: “What happened to “handling us both”, huh?” He quips, throwing his words back at him.  
  
Juan tips his head back, dizzy slightly with the momentary loss of breath he had, he hangs his head down to catch his breath, saliva dripping freely down his cheeks: “ Hol-hold please…” He requests as he clears his throat.  
  
Michael rolls his eyes grips his fingers around his shaft, fucking his hand as he waits.  
  
Kevin takes a steady rhythm with his hips, controlling his motions carefully as Juan’s heat adjusts to being filled yet again: “We should have fucked more often, sheesh…” He huffs.  
  
Juan wantonly kissed moans leak out of mouth as he tips his head back up, determined to finish them both off: “G-good now..” He shakingly gets out.  
  
Michael sways his shaft to his wet tiny lips and pushes his tip in, spreading his mouth open. He holds on until his hand touches Juan’s skin and he releases control back to Juan, his tip pressed against his cheek to the left: “You have to do more than that…” He pouts.  
  
Juan runs his tongue over what he can of Michael’s shaft and carefully realigns his face so it can go farther down his mouth. He moans along and gets a pace of his own with bobbing his face, taking one step at a time: “Okkkkkk, good, good…” Michael compliments, liking what he’s seeing.  
  
Kevin takes his hands off of Juan’s body and places them both at his own sides as picks his pace up, driving his cock faster inside the tightness of Juan: “Hope.. .you can keep up…” Kevin grunts, his thrusts fast but sloppy.  
  
Juan locks his legs around Kevin, holding on to him as he goes all out for Michael, sacrificing his controlled movements for a much faster, sloppier cock sucking.  
  
Michael’s sack repeatedly wavers back and forth as it hangs open and low below Juan’s chin, occasionally hitting his tight skin: “Keep it fucking upppp…” He groans, his words wavering slightly.  
  
He somehow takes control of his hips and starts slapping them down, Kevin still meets him halfway, but their skin only slaps louder now upon contact. Juan wiggles his ass just a bit as he pushes back into Kevin, his stretched hole almost numb from pleasure, his prostate on fire and on the brink of going numb as well.  
  
Kevin grits his teeth, he’s gonna break and really fucking soon: “In or out…” He huffs, holding onto Juan’s stretched out body for support as he leans back a bit.  
  
Juan slides his face back enough for a quick breather, Michael’s cock dripping with his spit still center of his face: “Out please…” he mewls back, taking Michael back in right away as he stops talking.  
  
Kevin pulls out and holds Juan’s ass still as he watches his hole quiver from the sudden exit. He leans forward and pushes his back down to get a better arch as he slaps his cock right on his lower back, his hand it down a bit to get a better feeling out of it. Kevin looks back up at Michael who is also seemingly going to peak soon as well, he makes a few motions to catch his attention.  
  
Michael shakes his head to come back down to earth and sees Kevin dry humping Juan’s back. He nudges Juan back a bit as he gets one knee up on the bed and leans in at Kevin’s request and they connect their lips, each man hungrily taking each other in as they both close their eyes and get lost in the moment.  
  
Only moments later does Kevin play with his sensitive tip, his fingers delicately squishing his flared tip to Juan’s back and it pushes him over the edge. He bucks forward into his kiss as he cums, his cock spewing rope after rope of his warmth all over Juan’s lower back.  
  
Juan is extremely uncomfortable in this position, he hurriedly bobs his face faster to get Michael to finish, wanting to get his sweet release himself as soon as possible. He can feel his own cock leak with precum as he’s close to finishing as well but he knows he won’t be able to find his release from these two here.  
  
Michael breaks from their kiss as he peaks, he looks down and bucks forward, forcing most of his cock down Juan’s throat, his nose just gently pressing to his skin. A sweet long moment passes and his cock twitches twice inside his throat he breaks finally, his orgasm washing over his body: “S-shiiii…” He hisses in pure ecstasy.  
  
Rope after rope of his seed floods Juan’s tight throat, the small lover closing his eyes as he takes it all without quavering one bit, steadfast in his control of himself. Kevin sits back on the bed, as he comes down from his peak, all his energy spent after that moment of bliss: “Oh-holy fuck mannnn….” He puffs, his hand on his heart.  
  
Michael gently pulls his cock out, Juan gasping for air once free of blockage: “You… are an animal…” He huffs, still feeling his peak.  
  
Juan crashes on the bed and rolls over, the cum on his back squishing as it hits the sheets. He swallows everything and catches his breath, still more composed than he thought: “I still….” He wails, massaging his cock, begging for some release.  
  
Michael carefully slumps his body off the bed, sitting down laying up against it as he catches his breath and comes down from his high, Juan’s needs and cries for attention slipping past his mind.  
  
Nicolaj grunts as he sits up, still sore but determined to finish himself and Juan: “I can help…” He murmurs as he nudges his way over, his knees digging into his soft bedsheets as he mounts and straddles Juan.  
  
Juan locks eyes with Nicolaj and gives his happiest smile of the night as he is purely delighted to see his cute boyfriend back up so soon and at the right time too. His dimples are showing the most now out of any other point in the night: “Nicolaj….” He huffs holding his huge smile.  
  
The Dane looks between his legs and notice Juan’s twitching length begging for attention. He glides his hand down and nudges his ass down as he looks back up at Juan, pressing his tip to his slicked entrance: “One last time, yeah?” He huffs, determined to end everything as soon as he can.  
  
Juan places both his hands behind his head, he’s ready to see what Nicolaj can do: “Just fuck me already..” He pleads with a soft moan.  
  
Nicolaj leans forward on one elbow over Juan and strokes his cock a few more times as he pokes himself, each press makes himself quiver from the self-imposed teasing: “With- ahh… pleasure…” He croons, pressing the flared tip inside himself with one final push.  
  
Nicolaj moans as he sinks down his lover’s length, the filling feeling much more controlled and sensational now that he’s in control. Every inch feels so fucking good after that nice little break, he can feel his heat stretch and latch on to every inch as it progresses deeper inside him: “Oh-oh fuckkkk Juan…” The Dane moans in elicit elation as he fills himself up.  
  
He glances down his bent body and softly whimpers as he watches himself plap his ass down on Juan’s lap, his cock rooted deeply inside him. His cock lays out nicely up Juan’s stomach, his tip leaks some precum on Juan’s stomach: “It’s feel better if you move…” Juan chimes in, a sly smirk crossing his face.  
  
Nicolaj looks up and places his other hand up near his other but on the opposing side of Juan’s stationary body, he slowly starts rocking his hips up and down his lover’s sizeable length: “This feels…. So fucking good…” he exclaims, his moans louder than any other time before, finally feeling able to get lost in the moment.  
  
Juan can’t help but feel so damn good about himself as he watches Nicolaj close his eyes and get lost in himself as he rides his cock. Every slap down his moans sound so over the top but extremely well deserved after holding on for so long. His tiny face is twisted with a constant smile as his tiny red lips get spread open for his moaning.  
  
He glances down his body and takes notice of the soft wet thumps he feels on his stomach as Nicolaj’s hard cock slaps down with the force of his body every time their skin connects, his sack just barely touching his bare pelvis. Tiny splatters of his precum randomly splotch his stomach and lower chest the longer he goes, he seems to be milking as much enjoyment as he can out of this: “It feels that good, huh?’ Juan quips, hoping Nicolaj heard him.  
  
Nicolaj rolls his hips a few times, making Juan’s sore cock feel like melting in what they can both call paradise: “God yes… you… you feel so good…..” He responds, truly lost in the moment.  
  
Juan reaches forward and grabs both of Nicolaj’s thighs, now wanting to feel a piece of his Danish wonder boy: “Well, how fast can you make me cum? I’m really close here…” He mewls, his fingers digging into his supple thigh skin.  
  
Nicolaj hisses at the pain but it easily washes away from his recognition as the pleasure is too strong right now. He sits up and quickly leans back, stretching his legs out and planting both hands behind him to prop himself up so he can really start slamming his ass down: “I think I can….. make you cum…” He pants, Juan’s cock still buried in him partially as he readjusts his position.  
  
Juan looks up and places one of his hands at the base of his shaft to keep it straight up: “Where’d you learn this move?” Juan tuts, he’d never assume he’d be ridden like this ever in his life.  
  
Nicolaj slowly starts pounding his ass down, Juan quickly moving his hand out of the way so he can throw his ass down ever further: “With.. ah… Z-Zach….” He moans his answer, almost on the edge himself too of his orgasm.  
  
Juan bites his lips, the sight of his cock disappearing inside Nicolaj as he grinds his ass down is proving to be too much for him. He tenses every muscle he can to hold back for just a few moments longer, he can see veins pop out on his stomach and arms with how hard he’s holding on: “Fuck I’m…” He hisses out, close to peaking.  
  
Nicolaj arches his back a bit more and spreads his legs just a little bit farther more and slams his tiny ass down, taking every inch Juan has to offer with a lewd grace. All Nicolaj can muster out is a few airy moans and pleads of encouragement for both himself and Juan, he knows it’s all about to end soon.  
  
It only took three final thrusts down the broke Juan, nothing could stop him now: “I… cum…” Juan whispers, relief swiftly washing over him.  
  
Nicolaj held on strong as he barely heard what Juan muttered out but the feel of his throbbing cock spasming out inside his heat let him know. He hisses out as he’s so damn close too but he keeps his pace up and fucks himself down on Juan as he cums, his seed filling him up and slowly dripping down his shaft: “Just.. ah- a bit… more…” The Dane wails, he’s just almost there.  
  
Nicolaj collapses his ass down on his lover’s thick cock and reaches up for his own neglected shaft, just the first touch sent shockwaves throughout his body. He moans as Juan’s warm seed rests nicely inside him and his heat clamps tightly around his cock, he gives his shaft a few courtesy tugs and he snaps, his relief a long time coming: “Dear fucking godddd….” He wails in a sensational mix of pain and pleasure.  
  
His entire body shudders as his orgasm hits him like a truck, his legs shaking as his heat clamps even tighter around Juan’s shaft still rooted deep and snugly inside, ropes of his seed spill out wildly over Juan’s stomach and chest as his cock twitches in his hand after his well-deserved orgasm: “fuck… fucckkkk…” The Dane whimpers, finally able to finish.  
  
Juan looks down his body to see the sight of Nicolaj still buried on his cock, his body awkwardly bent in his final pose, warm ropes of semen are lewdly spread up his body: “Holy fuck…” He mutters, taken back by how they both finished.  
  
Nicolaj takes his hand back to where it was off his cock and holds himself up as he really needs to just collapse and breathe right now: “H-help me out here…” He begs to Juan.  
  
Juan looks at what he means, he can see how he can’t muster the strength to pull himself off his cock: “yeah. Yeah I got you…” He murmurs, leaning forward.  
  
He grabs Nicolaj by his thighs and pulls up, he moans as he’s lifted off inch by inch of Juan’s length, each inch feeling like a needle poking him as he goes: “Th-thank you…” He wails, his voice soft.  
  
Juan finally gets him off his shaft with a soft schlick that only he hears, Nicolaj’s hole puckers a few times once free and open, it forces some semen to get pushed out and leak down his thigh as Juan sets him off to the side and they both rest in their spots on the bed for a few moments, both men trying to catch their breath.  
  
Sounds of distressed and relief filled moans from all four men fill the room now that everyone is fully spent, their energy all on full rebound mode now as all there is to do now is relax, refresh, and the worst part: cleaning up.  
  
Kevin is the first to make the first move, he stands up from the opposite side of the bed as Michael and loudly yawns as he stretches his arms up and out: “Mhmmmmmmmmm…. Fuckkkk…. That was intense as FUCK!” he exclaims with a loud voice as he stretches.  
  
Michael moans as he rubs his neck: “Fuck.. you can say that again, I’ve never felt this sore after sex…. Ever…” He mewls softly as he takes notice of himself and his feelings.  
  
Kevin looks around the room, he sees their clothes scattered all about in random places, it smells like sex, sweat, lube and passion in the room. He glances at the bed and sees Juan and Nicolaj both eyes closed and panting softly as they collect themselves: “So uhhh. Where’s the shower?” He tuts his tongue as he asks a seemingly asleep Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj barely opens his eyes up as he tilts his head up and points: “Door… on the left outside…” He sleepily mewls, crashing back on his bed.  
  
Kevin laughs as he walks out: ‘Ok, you’ll shower last then!” He giggles as he walks out the room and heads to the bathroom.  
  
The thuds of Kevin’s bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor get quieter as he goes, a door cracks open and the exhausted Dane closes his eyes and relaxes. He’s not tired enough to sleep but all he wants is to just rest his eyes for now, he knows he has a few minutes of bliss while the others clean themselves up first.  
  
What seems like a just a few seconds pass by and Michael groans out in annoyance as he actually has to use his body again now: “Fuck…..” He yawns, outstretching his arms: “…We really went over the top…” He giggles as he talks to seemingly nobody since Juan and Nicolaj are both unresponsive in their current form.  
  
Michael looks down at the bed at the two smaller men resting, he smirks at the sight and steps out to shower off as well. He looks around as he walks down the hallway, he doesn’t think he’s ever taken a shower here with the few times he’s been in Nicolaj’s apartment, it’s never crossed his mind at all: “Huh… place was bigger than I thought…” He thinks silently as he reaches the bathroom door and knocks a few times: “Hey… you down to share the shower?” He asks, leaning his head down as he talks.  
Michael stares in nothingness for a few seconds, it finally clicks with him that he’s naked and walking around in a house that’s not his: “Hey, Kev-..” He starts again but the door opens, cutting him off.  
  
Michael looks up and catches immediate eye contact with the muscular man: “Sup.” He mutters, walking back to the shower.  
  
Michael swallows and walks in and closes the door: “Soooo uh, you think everything went good?” Michael asks, unsure on what to really say right now.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, it was fucking amazing, I’ve never been in an orgy before, it seemed to have gone all smooth..” He responds back, face first in the closet looking for something: “Dude, he has soooo many fucking towels here, it’s actually nuts.” He laughs, holding two huge stacks of various colored towels.  
  
Michael laughs, he didn’t know why he was so tense over showering with someone he was just previously so up close and intimate with, maybe he’s too used to after shower-sex with the likes of Nicolaj and Zach that it’s a different experience to be with someone as similar as him: “Y-yeah, maybe he’s a collector…” he jeers as he grabs a navy blue colored one from Kevin’s hands.  
  
Kevin drops the stacks by the wall next to the closet door and grabs a bright red one for himself: “I didn’t hurt… you or anything, did I?” He asks abruptly, his cute demeanor turned serious like a flip of a switch.  
  
Michael drops his towel and walks over to the steaming shower: “N-no, you were huge but, nothing I couldn’t handle.” He soothes with a sly smirk at the end.  
  
Kevin drops his towel and walks up to join him inside the warm running water: “Good, just making sure.” He sighs with relief as the water washes over his dirtied skin.  
  
Michael closes the glass door and looks back at Kevin who already has his head tilted back and arms open wide fully open for the water: “Why, you tryna go for a quick little round 2 in the shower here?” He teases softly as he goes to the far wall where the bar of soap is.  
  
Kevin tilts his head back up and smirks: “Oh fuck no, I’m spent. As good as that sounds, I-…” He fully rejects the sentiment.  
  
“Relax, I’m just fucking with you. I’m sore as hell too, no way in hell am I up to go for anything more.” He whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s now wet back.  
  
Kevin snickers at the joke that now hits him, he returns the hug: “You are a little jokester aren’t you…” He whispers back, leaning in to the hug.  
  
Michael starts rubbing his back with the soap: “I try sometimes…” he mutters back, the two men dancing in place under the hot running water.  
  
It’s a few moments of silence as Michael runs the soap over his and Kevin’s bodies just enough to feel somewhat clean: “So who’s bigger, me or you?” Kevin asks, out of nowhere.  
  
Michael breaks the hug and stands in front of Kevin, face first: “Youuuuuu….?” He replies, visibly confused.  
  
Kevin blushes: “Really? I thought you had some length on me but I wasn’t sure, I did want to do a little size-up before we all got started.” Kevin chuckles cutely at the compliment.  
  
Michael rolls his eyes at Kevin: “Out of us four I’d say….. your first with length, then me, then Nicolaj… then Juan.” He lays it out as he shuts the water off and steps out the shower.  
  
Kevin follows him but is tossing his head gently as he thinks over Michael’s list: “Wellll….. I think Nicolaj and Juan should be swapped first of all….” He responds back as he bends down for his towel.  
  
Michael already has his face buried in his towel, he wraps it around his body as he opens the door: “You think so?” He quips back, the cool air rushing over their warm bodies.  
  
Kevin wraps his towel around himself and walks out with him: “Yeah, he seemed like he had just a tiny bit more going for him, not much though.” He explains as they walk down the hall.  
  
Michael opens up the door to Nicolaj’s room: “Well, maybe when all have some energy again we can compare sizes.” He sighs as he steps back in the bedroom.  
  
Kevin steps right in behind him: “Wow, it smells in here…” He laughs.  
  
Juan, who’s now up on the bed, patting Nicolaj’s hair off his forehead: “Yeah? Does it smell like sex in here?’ He quips back.  
  
Kevin chuckles as he and Michael walk around the room for their clothes: “Sex and…. Maybe someone cool? Oh wait, that’s probably just me.” he fake laughs at his bad joke once finished.  
  
Juan doesn’t even respond, it’s not worth it: “Alright Jensen, time to move!” He sighs as he hops off the bed, holding his arm out.  
  
Nicolaj grumbles as he sits up: “Fuck moving, ‘m tired…” The Dane complains as he reaches for Juan’s hand.  
  
Juan pulls him up and to him and they walk out to the bathroom: “You’ll feel better in a minute, I promise.” He coos, helping Nicolaj walk.  
  
Nicolaj shakes his head: “I know, I know, I just don’t wanna walk, you know?” He groans as he goes.  
  
“BE SURE TO HURRY, PIPES WILL ONLY STAY HOT FOR SO LONG!” Michael hollers out.  
  
“YEAH BUT MY PIPE STAYS HOT FOREVER!” Kevin hollers out as well, laughing after.  
  
“Shut the fu-….” Michael starts as he closes the bedroom door and Juan opens the bathroom door: “Alrighttt… looks like they left towels out for us…” Juan notices as he closes the door with his foot and Nicolaj grabs support himself up on the sink.  
  
He looks around: “Damn, they found my expensive towels.” He pouts under his breath.  
  
Juan turns the water back on and looks back: “Do you have more than just like, two towels?” He asks, walking back over to the disheveled Dane.  
  
He walks on his own to the pile and picks up a dark purple towel: “These towels were like, 100 each…” He explains as he rubs the fabric to his face.  
  
Juan walks over and picks up a light green one: “Why would you pay so much for a towel? And so many of them, I might add too.” Juan asks, intrigued in his response.  
  
Nicolaj laughs a bit as he walks over to his shower and opens the door: “These towels are handmade and as you felt, soft as fuck, are they not?” He explains his reasoning.  
  
Juan feels the fabric again before dropping it and walking over to the shower: “I mean… that wouldn’t justify buying all the fucking towels I see you bought, maybe like two or three maybe…” He shakes his head at Nicolaj’s reasoning.  
  
The two stand close together under the warm falling water: “Whatever, they look cool.” Nicolaj mumbles under his breath.  
  
Juan laughs: “Hey, I-…” Juan starts to apologize but Nicolaj stops him.  
  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry. Have you ever felt water spray up from under you?” Nicolaj interjects, suddenly.  
  
Juan looks down and notices the flat square nozzle on the floor: “Only at like, water parks..” he responds.  
  
Nicolaj walks over to the wall with the main showerhead and stand by an unseen little switch until now: “Stand over it.” Nicolaj insists.  
  
Juan stands over the nozzle and spreads his legs, he tilts his head up to the water already hitting his body. He nods to Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj flips the switch: ‘O-ooh.. what the fuck…” Juan giggles at the sudden weird feeling between his legs: “This…. This is nice…” He comfortably soothes back, adjusting pretty easily to the water hitting him from both angles: “Nice isn’t it?” Nicolaj says with a smirk.  
  
Juan is melting with this water pressure, his legs and ass are getting some good feelings radiating from them: “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna have to shower here every fucking day now!” He laughs as the feeling just gets better and better.  
  
Nicolaj steps close to Juan and wiggles his arms to move him: “Alright make room though, I have to get clean too.” He nudges his lover back a bit as he gets close up on him and into the water.  
  
Juan locks his eyes with Nicolaj as they’re face to face, his green eyes tiny little daggers in this soft white bathroom light. With how they’re both positioned, the water is hitting both of their fully soft and sore penises: “This, ah, feels weird…” Juan hisses gently as he takes his gaze of Nicolaj’s illustrious face.  
  
Nicolaj looks down with him and reaches back for some liquid soap: “Well since you’re down there…” He coos softly: “You should, clean us both up?” He finishes his question with the bottle of soap pushing up into Juan’s arm.  
  
Juan looks down at Nicolaj nudging the soap into him, he looks back up at his now squinted green eye gaze and he grabs the bottle after a second of the staring game: “Sure, but…” He tuts gently as he pours a good amount of soap in his hand: “You first, of course.” He smugly mumbles back as he palms Nicolaj’s sore privates with his lathered up hand.  
  
Nicolaj buckles gently at the touch, but moans gently along to it as he quickly gets used to the soft feeling of his hand running up and down his inner thighs, he ever so gently cleans around his hole with some gentle finger work: ‘You’re too kind…” He coos in Juan’s ear as he leans into him.  
  
Juan reaches around to Nicolaj’s ass and gives his tiny cheeks a quick little grab before leaning back and picking up the bottle: “Now you do me.” He swoons smoothly, poking Nicolaj with the bottle.  
  
Nicolaj reaches for the bottle and Juan turns around: “My back definitely needs a good rub down if you coulddd…..” He hums as he presses his hands on the other wall he faces.  
  
Nicolaj pours some soap in his hands and gets to work: “Your back is so defined…’ He compliments as he slowly covers every inch of his tight muscular back with suds.  
  
Juan moans quietly to how well he feels right now: “I workout a whole lot…’ He mumbles, doing his best to fully unwind.  
  
Nicolaj tugs his hands lower on Juan’s body and caresses his cheeks and gently returns the favor Juan did to him earlier and delicately cleans him out: “Maybe… you can help me out in the gym sometime?” He whispers softly in Juan’s ear as he raps his fingers across his body to his stomach and presses up ever so gently into him for a wet hug.  
  
“God, anything to feel this shower again…’ He responds, unsure on the seriousness of Nicolaj’s request.  
  
Nicolaj giggles and buries his face in Juan’s back: “You can shower here anytime you want, Juan.” He laughs through his sentence.  
  
Juan turns around and reaches for the water to turn it off: “We can’t be in here forever..” He sighs, still locked tight in his hug.  
  
Nicolaj nuzzles his face in Juan’s tight chest and wraps his arms a bit tighter around his body: ‘Yeah but I don’t wanna moveeee…..” He fake whines, knowing Juan is right.  
  
Juan smiles and looks down, Nicolaj is puppy-dog eyeing him hard with his face pressed so damn cutely on him: “Well maybe I can go for a round 2 if that’s what you’re trying to…” He starts his sentence, knowing he’ll be interrupted.  
  
Nicolaj breaks and stands straight immediately: “Ok woah woah, woah there…. Let’s get out now, ya?” he suggests, his original idea.  
  
Juan smirks: “Good plan, where’d you think of it?” He jeers, stepping out first as he opens the door up.  
  
“Oh you know… just some thoughts and stuff…” Nicolaj laughs his reply as he steps out and goes for his towel.  
  
Juan dries his face and hair off first: ‘Yeah? Thoughts and stuff?” He laughs at the answer, tying the towel to his waist.  
  
Nicolaj repeats the same actions: “Yeah, I’m ahhh… good thinker and have a high iq.” He smugly touts back, walking towards the door.  
  
Juan playfully punches him and pushes him along: “Ok, ok, ok sure sure…” he laughs as they walk back to the room.  
  
The two share a few laughs as they get back to the bedroom door and open it up, Michael and Kevin were hard at work: “-anddd were back!” Juan announces as he giggles his way in the room.  
  
Michael and Kevin stand up from the now bare bed, the sheets balled up to the side, along with their all their clothes today laid out to the side: “Welcome back, you’re welcome, by the way.” Kevin says both as they walk up.  
  
Juan looks at Kevin, not fully realizing what he’s wearing: “Wow, you two really- wait a second….” Juan starts but looks down Kevin’s body.  
  
Juan’s much smaller orange anime boxers are snuggly wrapped around Kevin’s waist and thighs, the fabric not stretching out but rather looking quite firm on his body: “You like? I told you’d I wear them.” He giggles as he turns around in place.  
  
Nicolaj can’t help but laugh, Juan is about to laugh too, he’s just stunned for a moment out of the randomness: “I…. I fucking guess, ok….” He bursts out with joy.  
  
Kevin walks over to him and gives him a big hug: “I’m still gonna keep them on, just so you know. You have any thing he can wear, Jensen?” He asks, rocking in place with his hug.  
  
Nicolaj laughs his way over to his closet: “Yeah yeah, I got something…” He says, cooling himself down.  
  
He steps inside the closet and tosses his towel out, re-emerging a few seconds later with a dark purple pair of tight briefs on, he tosses a soft blue pair to Juan: “I got plenty.” He says, clearing his throat and walking over to the nightstand for his glasses.  
  
Juan puts the briefs on: “So can we do our laundry here? And also sorry, about your sheets and all, those are probably ruined. “ He asks, tossing his towel in the pile of clothes.  
  
Nicolaj cleans his glasses off with the rag he has I the drawer: “Yeah, we can. It gives you all an excuse to stay here longer, right?” he suggests, putting his glasses on.  
  
Michael, Kevin, and Juan all shrug at each other, Michael looks back to Nicolaj: “Sure, why not.” Michael responds for the three of them.  
  
The three do their wash and help Nicolaj pick out new sheets online and offer to split the cost since they all equally destroyed his sheets together. They all sit on the couch in the living room and watch shitty B-rated horror movies and cuddle the rest of the day together under numerous fluffy blankets Nicolaj also seemed to own many of. The three spent the night since when it started to get dark, no one wanted to leave each other and their embrace. When morning came, it was a slow grind to get everyone fully clothed and finally out the door.  
  
END.


End file.
